Hard To Get
by princess-girl45
Summary: Bella's the new scolarship student at Hollisters Academy, boardschool with rich, arrogant teens. She met Edward, player, and while he try to seduce her she's determined to show him that she isn't easy. But will she really resist him or break her own rules
1. First meeting

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction and i'm not even English or American, I'm french, so I'm really sorry if i make some mistakes. This chapter is not really long but it's just the beginnig. To see if you guys want the next chapter.**

Once again, I spoke too fast. Today was my first day at Hollisters academy. It was some board school for rich and spoiled teens who spent their time at buy new clothes or speak about the new car that they had to sweet sixteen. For my sweet sixteen, I had a laptop and I'm perfectly happy with it. I always hated people like them, they don't even care about others, and they're too selfish. Why did I hang out with that kind of people? Because nobody ask me what I wanted when I was sent to Hollisters. My parents divorced when I was five, I lived with my mum, Renee, until I was twelve, but one day she didn't come back home after work like the others days. I was worried and afraid cause there was a thunderstorm outside, the light were off and I was in the black, I couldn't see anything but the flash of lightning from the window. I cried all the night and in the morning, I was woke up by the knock at the door. It was a policeman that came to tell me that my mother had a car accident and that she was dead. In the afternoon, my father had been informed of the situation, and came to take me. I lived with him four years and when I turn sixteen he enrols me in that hell of academy.

When I arrived, there was nobody in the corridors. The students were in class at the moment. I preferred that, I was nervous enough without all the girls looking at me like I was a freak, and the boys examine me with disgust cause I was not good enough for them. So I made my way to the office where a woman was speaking with a man, surely a professor but I only saw his back. When I was almost at the office I realize that first : it was not a professor but a student two : that she was not only speaking to him but flirting too ( ew that's really disturbing) and third: the boy was gorgeous. He has bronze and dishevelled hair, green eyes, a crooked grin that almost made me pass out, he was taller than me but not too tall, and, I know I repeat myself but the guy was gorgeous. After two minutes he stopped to talk with the old woman (what it's true she was like fourteen at least) and seemed to notice me for the first time. He looked me up and down, like he evaluated me. I saw that his eyes lingered on my legs and I regret instantly that the uniform had so short skirt. It might be cute on little girl but on teenage girls it's really suggestive, fortunately, the uniform has to be wear only the Friday. I heard him mutter to himself "Friday had just become my favourite day" or something like that. Apparently I passed the test cause he looked at me in the eyes and sent me a seductive smile.

"Hello Gorgeous, I don't think I had the chance to meet you in the past? I would surely remember." He winked at me. Did he really need to be look so arrogant and yet so handsome? _Stop thinking like that Bella, he is surely a jerk and even if he was not he's totally out of you league._

"No I think I would remember you too, but not for the same reason." I told him with a glare. His grin became even wider. And he came closer to me.

"Maybe I can do something to be sure you remember me the next time you see me, I 'm sure you would enjoy yourself. I'm pretty good with my hands." He whispered in my ear seductively. I pushed him away from me but not before shivered a little, and by the look in his face, I was pretty sure he has noticed.

It was at this moment that the old woman decided to show her presence.

"May I ask you who are you young girl, and what are you doing her?"

"Sure, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm the new student."

"The scholarship student?" asked Gorgeous, all surprised. At that, the woman began to search in her papers my school record.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that? Cause if you prefer to not be seen with the poor girl I'll understand. I'll surely broke my heart but I'll survive." I told him sarcastically.

"Feisty Miss Swan? It might do a little something to my reputation but I'm sure you'll make it up to me one way or another."

"Can you stop with all these innuendos, it's really annoying!"

"Isabella, it's pretty rude."

"It's Bella, I don't like Isabella. And what's your name anyway?"

"Want to remember me? Edward Cullen." He answered with an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah, I want to have a name to put on the jerk that I met my first day."

He was going to tell me something when the woman spoke to me.

"Okay, here tour schedule dear, if you don't find the room class, you can ask Edward and I'm sure he will make a pleasure to help you" Did she not notice the exchange or was she totally stupid ? Maybe both.

"A pleasure" He whispered in my ear after tucked a lash of hair behind it.

Good, perfect. I always loved the first day of school.

I ran past him to find what was my next class. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Biology with Mr.Banner. I hoped that there will be no blood test, I was sick when I saw or smelled blood. As I continued to see what class I had I felt an arm around my shoulders, and was pressed against someone side. Someone that I bet was Edward.

"Hey, trying to run away from me sweetheart?"

"If only I can. And don't call me sweetheart or whatever. I don't even know you. And from what I saw I don't think I want to know more."

"Well since you have biology with me for two hours I think I'll have the time to show you how nice I can be." At that I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"And maybe you can show me how naughty you can be?"

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"That's what the girls like the most about me, especially when I do this thing with-"

"Oh my god, I don't want to hear that!" I screamed with my hands on my ears.

"I think you just deflowered my pours ears!"

"You know I could easily deflower another thing of you" He said while looking me up and down slowly and sexily. I began to be flustered, and hot.

"Do you blush because you're embarrassed or because my little words make you hot and bothered?"

I didn't respond and glared at him. I was going to leave when he grabbed my wrist and brought me close to him, very close. And he looked at me in the eyes when he said:

"Cause if it's the second case, I can arrange that" While he spoke he push me until my back was against the lockers.

**Ahhh ! I'm evil but I finish here. If you want the next chapter you know what to do. It's just a little word : REVIEWS**


	2. The wound

Once again, I spoke too fast

When I felt the lockers against my back, I understood that he had cornered me. With one hand next to my face and the other next to my waist, I was struck, and he knew it. I looked at him and immediately regretted to cause I was lost in the beautiful green eyes which faced me. While making sure I was still looking in his eyes, he began to lean his face closer to mine. He stopped when there was only one inch between his mouth and mine. His look fell on my lips before returning to my eyes a few times. Like he was telling me what he was going to do and he knew I would not resist long. After a long minute of silence he spoke again.

"You seem speechless, do I make you nervous?" He asked me leaning a little closer to my mouth like he was going to kiss me but leaned back before our lips touched. I took a deep breath and decided that I was not going to let him play with me like that.

"Yes, and I'm sure it's not new for you, I mean the type of girls you date usually seem to be a little quiet, or is it because their pretty heads of hers are a little too empty. You seem to like that when the girl don't even remember her birth date because you're the only one in her mind. Maybe it's because you're afraid to not know what to say to a girl who can speak five minutes without moaning your name." I answered him with a little grin of mine.

"Are you jealous that you are not the one moaning my name? Cause believe me, if you want, I can make you do it all night long. Even more if you're not too exhausted."

"The day I'll moan your name, it will be only because I'm angry that you don't leave me alone, no, even this day, it will be you who'll moan my name because I kick you somewhere it apparently really hurt when you're a boy."

"Aggressive, I like that. Are you always like that, in all the situations, especially in private without so many clothes on, maybe just a pair of black high heels." At that he glanced again at my legs and I began to be really uncomfortable.

"That I guess you'll never know. But don't be too sad, I'm sure all of your puppy will make a _pleasure_ to comfort you?" I insisted on the word pleasure just like he had earlier.

"But what if I want you to comfort me?"

"You can't have all that you want. You probably don't heard that a lot, maybe it the first time but it's true"

"Speaking of first time…" he trailed off suggestively.

"How do you always change the subject like that? You're really disturbed. Have your parents ever consider sending you to therapy. Cause you really need it." I tried to push him but he didn't let me and grabbed my wrists and brought them above my head. He pushed his body into mine until there was no place between us except the little space which separated our lips. I squirmed to escape but stop when I noticed that it made me even more into him.

"Now, now Miss Swan, you have to stop squirming like that if you don't want to have a little situation on our hands." His crooked grin appeared once again on his perfect face and I wanted to punch him. I never had been a violent person, but Edward was bringing that out of me.

"The only situation that you'll have on your hands will be a broken nose if you don't release me."

"Oh, and tell me how you will broke my nose since your hands are a little off control." And to empathize his word he traced tiny circles on my hands but still had a firmly grip on them.

"Why don't you leave me alone, I don't have time to deal with you? I have to work to stay on this school; my dad can't give a lot of money for me to stay if I don't have excellent marks in all my classes. I mean you can have all the girls you want, they all want to get laid so why the hell don't you bother with me?" I began to feel very angry at him. I didn't want his attention, nor needed it.

"What you can't have, you tend to want it all the more." He said with a low, husky voice, which gave me shivers in my back.

"And you look really hot when you're mad, I have to admit, it make me want you more." He whispered the last word in my ears. He tended to do that a lot, maybe because it worked rather well. I didn't fight anymore, I was limped against him. He gazed in my eyes, smirked when he saw my state and began to leaned closer, and closer, and closer. Just when his lips brushed mine the bell rang. The sound awoke me of my trance and I crush his foot with mine really hard. Surprised, he let go of me, and I take advantage of that to go search the biology labs. I was the first in the classroom but the teacher was already at his office.

"Can I help you" He asked me while observed me curiously.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the new student."

"Oh, the scholarship student, right. I'm Mr. Banner and I hope you will love Hollisters Academy." When he had said "the scholarship student" he didn't seemed disgusted or scornful but rather interested. I already liked him.

"You can sit here; it's the only empty sit when everybody is here." He showed me my place, and I went to sit waiting for the others to come. A moment later, the classroom filled with teens but nobody came to sit in the seat next to mine. Maybe my partner was ill. Suddenly the door opened to show none other than Edward Cullen himself, out of breath and a little more dishevelled that early. Do I really want to know what cause the second fact? Honestly no.

"Mr.Cullen, late again. It's the third time this week. I hope that you have a good excuse if you don't want to go to the headmaster office." This time he was dead. Or so I thought.

"Well I was helping my sister, she once again forgets her books in her car and with her high heels she can't run to take them so I do it for her. She's ecstatic about meeting the new girl and you know how she is when she's a little excited." I didn't miss the wink he give me when he call me the new girl.

"Okay, it will pass cause I happen to really like Ms. Alice Cullen, but it's the last time. Go to sit by your new partner, Ms. Swan. She's the new-"

"I now Bella quit well actually, we have _met _earlier today. A pretty good _meeting_ I might add." All the time he was grinning like a fool at me. All the students turned to look at me, the girls with jealousy and the boys with …lust? Of course they had noticed the way Edward had insisted on the meeting, like something happened between us. I was going to kill him.

He came to sit next to me, bringing his seat really close to me. I tried to push aside mine but he placed his foot behind the foot of the chair so I couldn't move. I glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him but in a whisper to not alert the teacher.

He looked at me with an innocent face. Like I was going to believe him. In his dreams maybe.

"What are you talking about? I just said that we already met, isn't it the true?"

"You know exactly why I'm mad, you made it sound suggestive, like we did more than just talking, or arguing I should say!"

"Well technically, we did more, if I remember correctly I had you in a compromising position, do you want a reminder?"

"No I think I'll pass, if I happen to be this close to you again, I might just throw up"

"This is really un-ladylike Miss Swan. Didn't your mother teach you how to be a good girl?" At the mention of my mother, I gasped, and immediately shut my eyes closed tightly and bit my lip hard to stop the ears that I felt coming to drop. When I was better, I opened my eyes and see that Edward glance was directed to my lips: I could taste the blood on them after I bit so hard that my bottom lip was cut. He looked at me confused, and tempted to place a hand on my shoulder but I back away from him before he could touch me. His words had cut again the wound that I had spent a long time to close. For all the rest of the class he tried to call me but I didn't respond and ignored him. When the bell rang, I arranged my books and practically ran to the doors and to my next class. At lunch, I was going to sit alone when a tiny girl with short black hair came to talk to me.

"Hey, you must be Isabella Swan, the new girl-"

"Bella, Call me Bella. Isabella is too much serious." I laughed and she giggled with me. She seemed to be nice.

"Okay Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Cullen. At the moment this name came out of her mouth I winced. How could she be related to Edward? She was so nice. Could I be friend with her even if I hated her brother? Or Should I ignore her like Edward? She surely noticed my internal battle and wince cause the next thing she said reassured me.

"I supposed you already met my brother by the look on your face when I told you my last name. Don't worry, I know my brother, and I know he can be such a jerk when he wants to. And I'm really sorry for what he might have done to you. But if you know him like I know him, you'll know that he is not really like that. He can be a sweetheart sometimes. I hope you'll see that one day. But I'm not here to talk about my brother. I wanted to know if you would come to eat with me and my friends."

"Sure, I would love to. Thanks." I smiled at her. She was the nicest person I met today.

"You're welcome" She smiled back. I already had the impression that we were going to be really close friend.


	3. Forgiven ?

**Here the next chapter. i hope that you'll like it. The next will take a little more time to be updating cause I prefer make longer chapter and update less often. But that doesn't mean that I'll post once a month, don't worry !!**

Alice led me to the table where she was sitting before coming to speak to me. There were also two boys and one girl at the table. The girl was tall, with long blond curls held in a ponytail. She had blue eyes, beautiful skin, and a body which would make a model jealous. She was facing a tall and very muscular boy with brown curls and a goofy smile on his face. I noticed that he held the girl's hand on the table. Next to her was the last guy, a blond boy as beautiful as the girl with the same eyes and features. He was tall but seemed thin in opposite to the big guy. He also seemed to be related to the girl.

When we arrived next to the table the three of them stopped their conversation to look at their tiny friend but particularly the strange and unknown girl with her: ME. They scanned me before returned their gaze on the small Alice asking a silent question: "Who the hell is this?". Before one of them asked the question out loud Alice told them:

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my new friend, Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella. She's the new girl, chief Swan's daughter. Bella this is Emmett, my big brother," She pointed to the big guy» don't worry, he can be intimidating but in reality he's just a teddy bear. This is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and next to her it's Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother and my boyfriend." That's why they looked so alike. People always said that I was really perceptive.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you" told me Jasper with a calm voice and a warm smile. I was immediately at ease. "You too Jasper" I returned the smile. Alice sat beside Jasper and gave him a kiss.

"Hello Bella, I'm happy to meet you, all the school gossip about you and I wanted to know if what they say was true, but it's false. You seem to be really nice and you're really beautiful" Rosalie told me gently, and I blushed when she complimented me. "Thanks I'm glad to meet you too."

When I turned to great Emmett I was crush in a big hug. " ..Can't … breathe..." I whimpered before he released me. "Sorry" he smiled sheepishly. "It's fine, I'm please to meet you too. I guess." I laughed and everyone at the table joined me.

"Come here big boy and stopped trying to kill poor Bella." said Rosalie, tugging on Emmett's sleeve. He returned sit on his seat next to Rosalie and she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Please Emmett don't be such a baby, I didn't even hit this strong so stop Whining!"

Everybody laughed again. I felt like I knew them for years instead of just instant. There were so different than the others students, they didn't seemed to be embarrassed to hang out with " the scholarship student".

"Sit next to me Bella" asked me Alice and I complied.

"So how do you like Hollisters so far? I know it seemed snob and all but it can be really fun sometimes. It only takes to hang out with the good persons and I think that you found the perfect guys to have a great year." Explained Rosalie. I wasn't sure about the fun but I was sure that I had found the perfect friends.

"Well, now that I met you it's pretty cool. I just have to accustom to a few stuff but except that I think that this year will be great. I just hope that the class are not too hard cause I have to had excellent almost only A if I want to stay here."

"I'm sure you'll do well, you seem really smart." said Jasper which, of course made me blush.

"Thanks."

"So Bella" began Emmett, "did you already meet the dear brothers of ours?"

"Unfortunately I have to say yes."

"Let me guess, he tried his "I'm a hottie nobody can resist me" tactic on you." told Jasper, it wasn't a real question. He already knew _him _apparently.

"Something likes that yeah, but I did not fall head over heels for him and I think it disappointed him a little. Are really all the girls madly in love with him? Cause they have to be really stupid to love him, I mean he is just so arrogant and a jerk, and condescending and careless, and self confident, and annoying and mean, and snobbish and frustrating and… and…" I was trying to catch my breath and searching others adjectives which could describe him when I felt warm air in my neck and ear, and someone whispered in my ear.

"And sexy, and attractive, and gorgeous and dazzling, and delicious." While he was whispering in my ear, so near that he almost nibbled my earlobe, under the table, he glided one of his fingers all the way from my knee to my tight very, very slowly. Each time he said a word his finger would climbed up a little. When he said the last word "delicious", his finger was just at the hem of my skirt, really high on my tight and I was afraid he would continue. I had stopped to breathe and my gaze which was on my friends a minute ago had fallen on the table, and now my eyes was shut tightly. I was sure I was red like a tomato, and surer that he had noticed that. Oh god why couldn't he just leave me alone. I was mad at him for what he told earlier.

"Breathe" he whispered again in my ear and I could ear the teasing in his beautiful voice. I took a shaky breath and his finger moved just an inch again but this time I pressed firmly my hand on his to stopped it to move any higher. I was dizzy, he was so close to me that I could smelled him and hummmm, he smelled so damn good. Alice chose this moment to intervene.

"Edward, stop molested my friend please. She's not one of your dolls, if you need some action, go find Lauren!" His sister told him, angry. At first when she said to him to stop molested me, I thought that she had saw his hand on my thigh but in reality she was speaking about his other hand which was tracing tiny circles on my shoulder. I didn't even notice that he was touching me somewhere else than my leg.

"I was just saying hi to Bella." He said innocently. He was good, if I didn't know him I could have believe him. He took off his hand of my thigh and I let out a breath that I didn't know I had held. Remembering that I didn't speak to him, I turned myself to face the wall.

"It seem that Bella don't want to say hi Eddie!" mocked Emmett. Edward signed annoyingly and said to his brother with a stern voice.

"I already told you not to call me that." Oh, so he don't like when people called him Eddie. Interesting.

"Why, it suits you so well." Mocked Rosalie with a chuckle.

"Yeah sure _Rosie_." He insisted on Rosie and by her face I could tell that she didn't like people calling her that.

"Don't listen to him. You can call me Rose though." She said to me sweetly and smiled at me before glaring to Edward.

"And Emmett like Em, but not Emmie. It's too… well I don't know but not Emmie." She said too.

"Bella, you didn't eat anything, take that" Alice gave me a part of pizza.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry anymore. I have to go, see you later guys." With that, I left the refectory and sat on a bench until my next class. The rest of the day passed rather slowly, I had math with Alice and history with Jasper. At the end of the day I want to my dorm. It was the first time I really saw it since this morning I just brought my baggage in the room before going to class. I didn't know who my roommate was, only that she was not here yet. I made my homework which was rather easy since it had been my first day. I made my dinner in the small kitchen in the dorm when I heard the door open and a voice that was familiar. When she came in the kitchen and found me she ran to me screaming.

"O my gosh, Bella, you're my roommate. It's so cool, I was afraid that my roommate would be Jessica, or Lauren, two bitches of the academy. But no it's you, I knew that this year would be great, oh my god, I'm so happy, I'll chose the clothes you will wear every day and-"

"Stop and breathe, Alice, you will faint. I'm happy too but calm down."

"yes, you're right sorry but I'm so excited!"

"It's fine, but if you're ok I'll go take a shower and sleep, this day had been long and I'm exhausted."

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow, good night Bella." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night Alice".

I took a quick shower, changed in my pajamas and climbed in my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was already in dreamland. The next morning I woke up at seven. Alice had placed an outfit on my desk. It was a pair of jeans and a black tight shirt with"bite me" on it. It was good enough for me so I changed and went in the kitchen to make breakfast. Alice had let me a message on the kitchen counter:

_I'm off to see Jasper. I hope you like the clothes. If you want there's coffee ready. Don't be late, I'll see you at school_

_Xoxo Al_

I ate breakfast, finished prepare, put on a jacket and went to class. I was early so I sat on the same bench that yesterday. It was sunny and warm so I took off the jacket. I took my Ipod of my bag and placed the earphones in my ears. The song played was "Sum41-With me". I always loved this song, the change of rhythm, it went to slow and fast just like my life. Sometimes it was easy and slow but other times it went crazy and fast. I closed my eyes and hummed the music. After a while, I opened my eyes and saw none other than Edward Cullen in front of me, watching me with an amused but not mocking grin. I took off the earphones and looked at him. There was a long silent between us; we just stared at each other like that. I was trying to determine who was hidden behind these player façade or if that was really a façade like Alice had said. After a while I decided to be the first to speak.

"Your mother never told you that it's rude to stare?" I shot at him just like he had earlier.

He didn't respond immediately, he looked at me like he was searching the answer to a question he didn't ask in my eyes. I didn't know if he found it but his next question took me aback.

"Are you okay Bella?" His voice was light and really low. I heard him just because there was nobody around us. And his face wore an expression of something I couldn't put my finger on but it was something different. Something I wasn't accustoming to. I heard him just because there was nobody around us.

"Yes, why wouldn't I" I decided to play dumb. After all it wasn't his business. I threw him a "I-dare-you-to-contradict-me" look.

"Don't look at me like that Isabella; you know perfectly what I'm talking about. Like my dear sister said, you're not stupid like the others girls I date."

"What do you mean the "others" girls you date? You say that like I'm one of the girls you date."

"That's you who say that, not me."

"You would like that, right?"

"The question is, would YOU like that?" He winked at me and smiled a seductive grin. Here, he was the jerk again.

"Yes, you know how much I'm in love with you, I'm so jealous when you suck face with other girl. I want your tongue only in my mouth you know I don't like to share." I said sweetly but he know that I was sarcastic.

"Are you always so sarcastic?"

"No, you bring out the worst in me."

"I'm flattered to bring out something at least."

"If that makes you happy." I shrugged.

"So you want me to be happy?"

"I never said that; don't deform what I say just to your pleasure. I said that if something like that makes you happy it cool for you. No more, no less."

"You try to change the subject. I know that there something. I'm not stupid-"

"Really? I thought you were."

"Well, I thought you were easy so I think that we were both wrong" he added with this crooked grin which would look dumb on anyone but him.

"I guess it's not the first time you're wrong."

"See, you did it again." He pointed me with his fingers and had an accusatory look on his perfect visage.

"I did what?" I was really confused this time, I didn't fake it.

"Change the subject. You know, you can do that if you want bur I won't forget what I was asking you. I have pretty good memory" he said, tapping a finger on his temple.

"Must have, with all those girls' names you have to remember" I muttered to myself, but he heard it.

"It helped." He said with an amused smile, because he had heard me.

"But you know you don't have to be jealous, I remember your name, the first time I heard it and-"I scoffed.

"Jealous?" I said incredulous." In your dreams maybe."

"Ok but come back to the original subject shall we, Can I ask you a question" the evil grin had disappeared and I didn't like that.

"Did I say something wrong before?" He asked ignoring me. He seemed really eager to know the answer but I didn't know what to say so I opted once again for the sarcasm.

"No, I just like to stop talking to people and be mad at them."

"What did I say wrong?"

I watched him a long time, scanning his eyes to be sure he didn't ask me that to gossip about me after. I knew him only for hours, how could I trust him enough to tell him that?

"If you really want to know then, I'll tell you but not now. If you prove me I can trust you I'll tell you all that you want to know."

"Okay, if all this week I prove you I can be good and you can trust me then you'll tell me?"

"Okay."

"Exactly a week."

"A week."

"Deal" He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Deal."

"So forgiven?"

"Not entirely. But I will speak to you, at least." He evaluated the situation then leaned into me and ran his nose all the way from my neck to my ear until his lips were just next to it.

"Oh, I have to tell you, I never promise I'll stop trying to seduce you, after all, it's not because I'm attract to you that I can't be trusted, and it's not my fault that you are so appealing. I'll just stop to see other girl and concentrate on you. Only you."

**So !! What do you think ? Review and tell me if you like that chapter and if you like it what exactly did you like.**


	4. Play With Fire

**Here you go the fourth chapter. I hope that you'll like it. **

Today was the first day of the deal, Edward and I made. I was lying in my bed, deep in thoughts, wondering if he was really serious. Why was he so interested in my life, in my problems? I mean, boys never wanted to know that kind of things about me. I always had been invisible. I never really had close friends so all that was new to me. Like the fact that Alice and Rosalie were so sweet and caring, I already considered them like really best friends and I knew them for two days. Emmett and Jasper were cool too. Emmett was like the big brothers that I always wanted, always here to give me hugs. Jasper was like a brother too, but a different kind. He was calm, understanding, I could talk to him about anything without feared to be judge. It was like I had found a new family here, people who likes me for what I was and who likes to spend times with me (and money too for Alice!). I was stopped in my rant of thoughts by an overly excited Alice bouncing on my bed.

"Bella, Bella! Wake up I have to prepare you." I didn't have notice that I had closed my eyes so I opened them quickly to show Alice that I was plenty awake.

"Calm down Alice! For God sakes school don't begin before two hours, we have time, don't worry. And what are you talking about "prepare me"? I'm seventeen Alice; I think I'm capable to get ready myself without you."

"Sorry to tell you that but you're so not capable of dressing yourself. At least not decently. I mean how you expect hot guys to spot you when you're wearing jeans and shirt. Come on, you have long and thin legs; you can wear mini skirt like nobody. Be graceful of what you have and think of the girls who have fat and ugly legs. It's their dreams to wear mini-skirts but they can't." She said that with a voice like these girls were going to die of cancer or something.

"Alice" I moaned "I don't like mini skirts; they made me feel self conscious and uncomfortable. And I already have to wear a skirt with the uniform all the Friday. I think it's enough. Please." I tried to pout but I didn't think it worked cause she became even more authoritative.

"NO way. You will wear a skirt, and you will love it. Bella, you have to win confidence in you. You're smart, beautiful, and funny. Just be yourself and don't be embarrassed and everything will be fine."

"You know, you should become psychologist." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks Bella. I'll think about it but stop to change the subject; it's not time to talk about me. Now you are the subject." She smiled evilly.

"You begin to scare me Alice with this smile. Is this something in the gene cause your brother has the same in reserve." She ignored me and foraged in my closet to find God knows what. Apparently not satisfied by my lack of "hot" clothes, she searched in her clothes and threw them in my bed. I looked at what she had chosen. It was a grey pleated mid thigh-length skirt, a red shirt and a black hoodie**(outfit in my profile)**. I went to eat breakfast before came back to our room, took the clothes and went in the bathroom to try it on. I was surprised that I liked it so much. For the shoes, she let me wear my black converse. She curled my hair. She made my make-up but naturally: just mascara and gloss.

"So what do you think?" She asked me when she had finished to prepare me.

"It's perfect, thanks Alice." I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She beamed at me and left to put on her shoes.

We left the dorm and headed to the school edifice. In the way, I looked for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen. I didn't want to admit it but I was excited to see him again, and nervous at the same time. Suddenly, I felt my hair being pulled on one of my shoulder and warm breath in my neck. "Looking for someone?" The velvety voice that was becoming to be familiar whispered seductively. I couldn't help but shiver. Damn, why my body had to betray me now. Without turning I responded:

"Yeah, a bronze hair boy, arrogant and stubborn. Did you see someone who could respond to that description?" Pleased that I played along in his game he continued.

"Well, I don't know. Was he hot?" Ah! He was smart. And sexy. _Did I really say that? O my god, I'm crazy._

"Huh… I'm not sure. Maybe good looking but his jerk attitude spoiled all the rest." By now I was smirking.

"But I'm sure he can make it up to you for that." He blew in my ear and it made me want to turn around and kiss him. _No, you can do that, Bella, you can resist. He is a jerk remember?_

"I don't know, it's pretty hard to win my forgiveness. I'm not sure he's strong enough."

"Oh, I think that he is _strong_ enough, and he would surely do _everything _to deserve your forgiveness, even if it's pretty _hard_." He was playing with my words. He really had a twisted mind. But that was part of his charm and …_Wait, I really have to stop that. How can I resist him if I'm not even in agreement with my crazy mind? _

I was going to answer when a third voice made herself known.

"Are you really going to go on with your foreplay like I was not here? Cause it become to be really hot and I prefer don't know about what makes my brother _hard_" Asked Alice and I could heard the smile in her voice. I flushed twenty shade of red. I totally forgot that we had company.

"I…uh…"

"Well, maybe you could just give us privacy so we could go on with our _foreplay_, and see where it goes." Edward told hid sister with a fake smile. It was obvious that he was mad that she had stopped our little flirting game.

"I thought Bella was mad at you. Did I miss something? Like passionate and wild make it up last night?" she suggested while winking at me.

"Alice!" I squealed. At that point I was redder than ever before. Did she really think that I would sleep with him the first night I met him?

"I joked Bella, relax. I know you wouldn't do that."

"Too prude for that." Edward choked out like I was not supposed to hear it but I knew that he wanted me to hear it. To made me angry. I glared at him.

"It's not because I didn't have sex with all the football team like your dear girls that I'm a prude. Okay? Cause I'm not."

"Touchy, touchy. Prove it if you're not." His grin was wide. There was no doubt that he was appreciating what was going on.

"You know what guys; I think I'll go find Jasper. But tonight Bella, I want an explication." Alice said but before she left she whispered in my ear so that I was the only one to hear it.

"And details." With that she left me with her brother.

We stared at each other without a word. He was the first to cut the silence. His evil grin had turned into a sweet smile.

"So, I believe I can accompany you to your first class since it's my first class too."

"I suppose. If you want to."

"Yes I want to. What would you think to play twenty questions on the way?"

"We would never have the time to ask twenty questions." I observed.

"Well, we'll continue at lunch, if you' okay to eat with me, of course." His voice sound unsure. Like he was afraid I told him no. It was so strange to see him like that, but in a good way. I liked the fact that he was not so sure of himself sometimes. It made him only more perfect. _STOP Bella._

"Sure, I'm okay with that."

"Okay. Let's begin. Lady's first." He said and faked to took of a hat and held it in his hand like a gentleman. I giggled before asking my first question.

"What's your entire name?" I began with simple question but I was really interested in his entire name. He smiled before answered me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Yours?" I grimaced before told him.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Why did you grimace before telling me? I think it's a beautiful name. It suits you well." I blushed again.

"Thanks. But I think it's too formal. That's why I prefer Bella. What job do you want to do in the future?"

"I'm not sure but maybe doctor, like my father. I know he would really like that."

"It's not what he would like you to do which is important but what YOU would like to do."

"Yes, but I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"I would love to became an author. Write a book and see it in the library it would be awesome."

"I hope you'll keep me a free copy. I'm sure this book will be interesting." He joked but I noticed that he used "will" and not "if". It touched me that he believed I could do that.

"Sure, you'll be the first to read it." I joked too.

"Now my next question is… how many girls did you kissed?" I wanted to know but at the same time I was anxious about his answer. Why? Was I …jealous? No. No way. I was not jealous.

"A lot" he tested trying to stopped his answer here. I waved my hand to told him to go on.

"Well twenty I think. But I hope you'll be twenty one. "

"Yeah, in your dreams Cullen."

"How many girls did you kiss?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked innocently but I knew better. I didn't say anything but still looked at him this way and he cracked.

"Okay, okay, How many boys did you kissed?" I was so astonished by the "girls" in his question that I didn't realize the real question. I began to blush before telling him.

"Well, a boy kissed me but I didn't kiss him back." He looked at me shocked.

"You mean that you never kissed a boy. Like never, never?" I laughed at that.

"Yeah never, never."

After the shock passed, he seemed pleased with my answer. I didn't understand why before he told me that:

"So that means that if I kiss you know, I would be your first?"

"No since I wouldn't kiss you back."

"That's what you think."

The bell rang and we were just in front of the door. We entered the classroom. Nobody was here, not even the teacher, so we sat in silence. I open my notebook and read what I had written yesterday. I felt Edward in my back: he was reading above my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head to see his face and realized too late that he was really close to me. My nose almost touching his. He looked into my eyes and I felt myself burnt inside.

"I watch what you had write, to compare with what I had write myself. Make sure we're on the same wavelength." Even when he said wavelength that sound sexy. He never looked away from my eyes while he talked. I wanted to look away but his piercing and fascinating gaze held me prisoner. We stayed like that a long time, trying to read the person in front of us. The teacher entered the classroom and we broke contact. I felt so strange. It was something I couldn't describe, something I never felt before but I couldn't put a name on it. During all the class we exchanged looks. At one moment he touched my hand accidentally and it was like there was an electric current passed between us and we pulled away immediately, like we had be burnt. But it felt good at the same time. Maybe it was that they call "play with fire".

**So? Like it? Hate it? Tell me. I don't know when the next chapter will be online cause I have an operation of the elbow this week so I don't know if I'll can write. But if I can't I promise to think of the chapter in my head, like that, when I'll can update, it will be faster. I'll try to send a preview of the next chapter at those who reviews. Bye **

"


	5. Dreams And Reality

**A**** new chapter again. Hope you like it. I made longer time to update but it I think it was worth it cause it's a long chapter compared to the previous. **

**Good reading.**

"Edward, it's so beautiful. I never see something like that. I… I'm… speechless." I looked around us, the small meadow in the sunset. I never saw a view more breathtaking. Edward and I were sitting on the grass, next to each other on a small blanket. He looked at me, smiled and put his arm around my shoulders then pulled me close to him. I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. I felt good, relax, in peace.

"Thanks to brought me here." He turned his face so that we looked into each others eyes. Ours mouths were just an inch apart. But he kept his gaze on mine.

"I'm happy to share that with you. And the sunset makes you even more stunning if it's possible. So I take advantage to bring you here."

"Oh, I see, in reality you just brought me here for your pleasure." I said playfully while punching his chest lightly.

"Yes, but you just admit that you were pleased to so that's kill two birds with one stone." I laughed as he said that.

"See, I told you that you would like where we were going. Sometimes surprises are good."

"Yeah, but was the blindfold really necessary?"

"It adds to the ambiance. And it felt like you were my prisoner. I like that a lot." He waggled his eyebrows and I giggled.

"Well, from now on I swear I'll be your prisoner whenever you want if it's for bringing me in place like that." While I told him that I put my hand on my heart solemnly.

He gave me his crooked smile which he knew I couldn't resist. He took the hand that was on my chest and linked his fingers with mine. I looked at our hands then looked up to his gaze which was moving between my eyes and my mouth this time. I did the same and in a silent agreement we came closer and closer. He brushed his lips against mine twice and…

I woke up in a jump. My alarm clock just rang. Why not just two more minutes. It was just beginning to be interesting. It was 7 am. Alice obliged me to get up early like that she had the time to choose my clothes, did my hair and make up, in other words, gloss and mascara. She had bought me new clothes, tons of new clothes. Pajamas, shoes, jeans, shirt, even swimsuit. She was crazy. But I loved her for that. Today she had chose a pair of grey skinny jeans, a green t-shirt with apples, red ballet pumps and a brown jacket **(see outfit in my profile).** I had to admit that Alice made efforts to dress me not too eccentric. I even like what she made me wear almost every time. Except when it was skirt but I'll have to learn to like that cause she surely didn't renounce to her love for skirts. Well if it was her only exigency it would be fine.

We were already Wednesday. It was the third day of our deal. The two first days were great. Edward showed me another side of him that I like a lot. I learnt lots of things about him, like his favourite colour: Blue, which happened to be mine too. He laughed when I told him that he had stole my colour. We would have lunch together everyday. I saw the looks of pure hatred the girls threw at me but I tried my best to ignore them, and I had to admit that Edward was a pretty good distraction. I was happy to realize that he didn't see other girls these two days. When I dared asked him, he told me that if he had only a week to prove me that I could trusted him, he was going to put all the chances on his side. I was flattered that he would stop his player's habits just for me. Maybe he was not such a desperate case after all. I loved the way he smiled at me: a crooked smile which was only reserved to me. He never smiled like that to the others girls. It was pleasant to feel special. To not be the lonely girl who didn't have friends. It was refreshing, new and totally satisfying. But one girl, Lauren, a slutty blonde who seemed to lust for Edward more than him, believed that I had blackmailed Edward to oblige him to spend time with me. When I told her that it was him who wanted to hang out with me she screamed that I was a liar and that she was going to save him. When I related that to Edward I thought that he was going to suffocate. He couldn't stop laughing and he had to sit in the ground to calm and breathe.

I was waiting for him at my dorm. Since Monday he decided to come at my dorm and like that we would go to biology together while we talked about everything and nothing. I heard a knock at the door and I already knew who it was. I ran to the door and opened it so quickly that Edward jumped, surprised by my action. But being me, the perfect klutz, I lost my balance and dragged Edward along with me in my fall, resulting by me in top of him. His hands had come automatically to rest in my waist during the fall and mine were in his chest. After recovering of the shock, he smirked sexily at me, raised an eyebrow suggestively and trailed his hands from my waist to my hips.

"I'm happy to see you too sweetheart.I knew you wanted to take the next step with me but is it not too fast. I'm shocked by your behaviour." He said amused.

"I… I didn't know it was you behind the door. I wouldn't have jumped if I knew." He sent me a 'do-you-really-think-I-believe-that?' look.

"So, who did you think it was?" Crap. What could I say? _Think Bella, think._

"The pizza delivery guy?" _The pizza delivery guy! THE PIZZA DELIVERY GUY! Am I that stupid?_

"In the morning?" He was more and more amused.

"I was hungry." I stated. I knew that he didn't believe me but I thought that maybe if I continued he would just skipped the subject.

"Maybe I should become pizza delivery if that's the kind of welcome they have."

"Okay, you win I knew it was you, I couldn't resist you any longer; I had to make my intentions clear. Be sure you feel the same way." I tried to stand up but his grip on my hips tightened.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I think we're pretty comfortable here." My shirt had raised a little, exposing my skin and he began to trace tiny circles on my bare hips. I closed my eyes, pleased with the sensation of his fingers on my skin. Suddenly I realized what was going on and taking advantage of his loosen grip, I stood up. He lifted himself off the ground and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry. I was carried away."

"It's fine, I was too." I admitted with a light blush. He grinned, took my elbow and led me off of the dorm.

"So, it's already the third day of the deal. How did I do?" He asked me and he seemed a little anxious of my answer despite the smile playing on his lips. Was he really afraid that he had upset me this morning? I knew that it was his personality, and I couldn't change that. And I didn't want to change him, I liked him like that, even if sometimes he was a little annoy- _Did I just say that I like him? Liked like in really like him? No of course not, I just liked him like … a friend or the brother of a friend… my lab partner… a classmate. _

"Bella?" Edward was waving a hand in front of my face. I realized that I had stayed frozen in place in the corridor that led outside. His other hand was still in my elbow, I must have stop dead in my track while he was dragging me out. He should think I'm crazy I thought but when I looked at him I saw nothing but worry and concern in his eyes.

"Sorry…" I blinked a few times to make sure I was here.

"It's ok. Are you alright?" I laughed because I found the situation funny. He was worrying for me when I was thinking about how much I liked him and what he represented for me. This time though, he stared at me like I was nuts. And he was right; I was not really sane at that moment. Not that I was usually.

"I was just lost in my thought, I'm okay, don't worry. It happened all the times you'll have to accustom if you want to follow me." I said with a playful smile.

"I have to admit that you're pretty unpredictable. But I'll follow you all the same." He said and came closer to my ear to add "Now the real question should be: do you want me to follow you?" I took a deep breath to calm my heart which was beating absurdly fast. I then turned around and whispered slowly in his ear. It was my turn to play.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I used my most sexy voice and let him here while I went outside; making sure to balanced my hips while I walked slowly.

It was only when I was in the garden that I heard his footsteps while he ran to catch me.

"So, you still didn't respond to my question?" He said like nothing happened. he wasn't even breathless. Talk about unfair!

"What question?" I was confused. I really didn't see what he was talking about. He smiled at me and said.

"The question I asked you before you went to dreamland eyes wide opened." He teased and I remembered the question.

"Oh, that question! Well let me think about it…" I made him wait in purpose since I knew that he was nervous. He played with me so why not?

He poked my side and I squealed but still didn't respond. He did the same to the other side and I abandoned.

"Okay, okay, stop. Yes you did well for now. I'm very proud of you. Happy?"

I stood up on the tip of my toes and tapped gently the top of his head like a puppy. From far away it must look like hilarious cause I had to stretch my arm to reach his head in addition to the tip toes. He pushed away my hand and rolled his eyes.

"You can't take your hands off of me right?"

I scowled, faked being outraged and ran to the doors of the school office. He ran after me but I closed the door in his head. Unfortunately for him, he was too close to stop and the door banged in his head. I opened the door in a hurry and rushed toward him, paniqued.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to touch you. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." I approached him carefully. He had a hand over the side of his head. "Let me see." He removed his hand and I watched a bruise beginning to appear. "There's going to be a bruise. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I just..." I babbled guilty before Edward put his hand on my mouth.

"It okay Bella, it's nothing. I had hurt myself more than that before. I know you didn't want to hurt me. I'm going to take off my hand but I don't want to hear your stammering, okay. I'm fine. Calm down." He removed his hand and I kept my mouth closed but I threw him an apologetic gaze.

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry." We rushed to the biology classroom and took our places. The morning passed rather quickly. Like all the mornings when I thought of Edward. It was time to lunch, but instead to find Edward waiting for me behind the classroom doors, there was Alice. _Oh oh. Something was on._ She took my hand and pulled me roughtly in the garden, in a private corner.

"So, how things are going with my brother. You were supposed to explain me yesterday but when I came back to the room you were already asleep." She said sadly. I already felt bad. _Damn, were this a family thing?_

"Sorry, I was really exhausted. And thanks to let me sleep."

"Oh but I didn't want to let you sleep. I tried to wake you but you were in a really deep sleep." She pouted. Then smiled to herself at something she remembered.

"Well, your brother and I had a deal. He have a week to prove me that I can trust him and that he isn't just an arrogant jerk and in exchange, I'll tell him something personal about me." Inutile to tell her what I was going to tell him. I'll tell her and the others later. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"Oh, that's why you spend all of your time together. It makes more sense. And, how the deal is going on? Good?"

"Yes, Edward behaves himself pretty good, except sometimes when his player side come out but everybody has his weakness." I said dramatically.

"I know my dear, I know." Alice said while shaking her head.

"I guess you eat with my favourite brother so I'll see you tonight to discuss the details." She said before leaving.

"Talking about me?" I jumped and turned around to see Edward leaning against the wall, his arm crossed against his chest and a big smile on his face.

"No we were talking about this other guy with who I made a deal. Of course we were talking about you." I rolled my eyes.

"You inflate my ego." He pushed himself off of the wall and walked to me.

"Like he was not big enough." I muttered loud enough for him to hear then threw him a fake smile and his lips formed a tight line, like he was trying to not laugh. I pulled him by his arm in the direction of the lunchroom.

"Come on I'm starving."

"Hey, calm down, you seem like you didn't eat for two days." He teased me while he slowed his walk. I tugged on his sleeve harder but he was stronger than me.

"What, just because I'm a girl I can't be hungry?"

"Well, you know, generally girls didn't eat a lot."

"Well, I'm not like the others girls if you didn't notice yet, and I'm not anorexic so, either you come eat with me or I run to the lunchroom and devour all that I can find."

"Okay, I come; I don't want you to eat a piece of plastic by mistake." We ran to the room, bought lunch and sat on the same place that the last two days. We ate while talking about the class and homework. After lunch, we went to our next class which was not the same since we only had biology together. Last week I was glad for that but now, I wouldn't have mind to sit next to him in another class. In the afternoon, I had Spanish with Lauren. I sat in my seat when she came to with two other girls. I thought their names were Rebecca and Kate or something like that.

"Looked at who it is, girls. The _poor_ girl. So I saw that Edward still pity you. I mean there not other reason that he hang out with you." They made girly giggles and I thought at how pathetic they were.

"Maybe he just grew weary of hang out with bitches who can't talk about anything except make up and high heels." I threw at her angry. She didn't know me so why was she talking to me.

"Yeah, think what you want little poor Swan, but we all know that you're nothing to him. You'll see." She turned to leave when she saw that her stupid friends didn't follow her. "Jessica, Kathleen." She yelled at hem. They turned and leave with her. The rest of the day was calm and I went to my dorm. Alice was already here, waiting for the details. One hour after we were still talking about that.

"Alice, there's nothing between your brother and me. He flirt with me cause it's his nature to flirt with all human who possessed boobs. The only thing we can be is friends, and we're not even there."

"You'll see. I know that there something. I never saw my brother acts toward a girl like he act toward you. He seems to really be fascinated by you. And believe me it's a first." We laughed and discussed a little more before I decided to call it a night and went to bed. This night, I dreamt again of Edward but when I woke up, I didn't remember what we were doing. Surely something nice.

Thursday was the last day of the deal since tomorrow the school was exceptionally closed because of some conference. We were not going to see each other this week end. I heard that the Cullen spent all the week ends in one of their house which was next to the school. Jasper and Rosalie were invited too since they dated Alice and Emmett. I wondered if Edward brought girls to his house. It was going to be tree very long day until Monday. I sighed, got up and went into the small kitchen. Alice was already here and was eating an apple. I filled up a bowl with cereals and milk and sat to eat. I went to my room, picked the clothes that were displayed on my bed and went in the bathroom to change. The outfit of the day was a black t-shirt with long sleeves and a cream mini-skirt a little too short for my taste** (see outfit in my profile).** With that I convinced her to let me wear my black converse once again. I was waiting Edward when my phone rang. I had received an SMS. I opened it and read.

_Sorry. Cant go 2 Bio this morning. Don't wait 4 me. I see U at lunch__ Bye sweetheart. Xxx. E._

I smiled when I saw that he called me sweetheart. It was his new game to annoy me. But he knew that it didn't really bother me. I went to biology less excited than the other morning. The morning passed really slowly and I spent all my classes to think about Edward. I didn't even take notes. _Bad Bella, really bad._ I practically ran into the lunchroom to find him but he was not here. I sat at our table to wait. But before I saw Edward, Lauren, Jessica and Kate walked to me with evil smirks. I didn't like that.

"So Edward has finally understood that you didn't deserve to be seen with him?"

"He texted me that he was going to be late." I grinded between my teeth and glared at her. But she didn't leave. Her smile grew wide even more.

"Oh, I know. He was just with me in the janitor closet. We had to _discuss_ some things." I didn't believe her. After all she was a good liar. But then she gave me something that broke my confidence.

"When you see him, can you give him that" she handed me his phone. I recognized it cause it had the same photo in wallpaper and had the scratch that he showed me the other day. "He forget it in the closet, I suppose he was too distracted to notice it." I was hurt, he had betrayed me in the worth way. Suddenly he entered the lunchroom, dishevelled more than the usual. He spotted me and walked to me. But when he saw the looked I had, he grew confused and slowed his walk.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Before I had time to responded, Lauren spoke.

"Oh Edward dear, hi again. I was just talking with Bella. Oh Bella I forgot to ask you, is it true that your poor mother is dead." She said with a fake sad look on her features. I was astonished. How did she know that? I became angry and stood up of my seat. I stomped toward Lauren, ready to bounce on her and punched her but arms went around my waist and held me in place.

"Bella…" Edward whispered in my ear "don't listen to her, ignore her. You will not arrange anything by beating her." I struggled in his grip.

"Let me go, you liar. I will kill her; she's just a liar, a bitch. She deserved what I'm going to do." I was hysteric. Everyone in the room was silent and was looking at us with wide eyes.

"How can you treat me like that? It's not my fault if you're not in your place here. You don't belong to this school; you don't belong to this world. I knew that since the first day I saw you with your ugly clothes. You're the scholarship student but you were stupid enough to think you could fit in here. You were wrong. Look at you, in hysteric, screaming and hurling. Just returned in your small town, crying your poor dead mother. She surely more happy dead than with a girl like y-"

"Damn, Lauren shut up!" Edward yelled at her. I pushed him and escaped his arms. My eyes were veiled by the tears that I refused to let rolling in my cheeks.

"It's not necessary Edward. You're not better than her and she's right, I don't belong here. I'm not a rich daddy's girl who wears designed clothes, and I'm not selfish like you all are. I prefer returned to my small town than stay here, I'm too afraid of become like you. You're happy I hope. You win, Edward is yours." Then I turned to Edward. This time the tears had escaped my eyes and were running on my face.

"And Edward, I think it's yours" I gave him his cell phone and he looked at the phone, then at me, confused. "You forgot it in the closet with Lauren while I was in biology. I knew you wouldn't last long before throw yourself to one of hers. I shouldn't have given you a chance. You just broke me much than I already was. Felicitations."

I didn't wait for his answer, I ran off the room and in the wood near the school. We were not authorized to go in there normally but I didn't care. All that I wanted was to run away. Run away from this school, run away from Edward, run away from Lauren, run away from my life, and last but not least, run away from the loss of my mother. I missed her so much and she was not here to comfort me when I needed. I had nobody, I was alone, like I had always have been. After a few minutes, I fell to the ground and scratched my knee. It bled and I began to feel dizzy. I never supported the scent of blood, less again when it was mine. Surprisingly, I didn't black out. I was too preoccupied by my other problem. It didn't even hurt; I was too numb for that. So I didn't stand up. I just stayed on the ground and cried knowing that nobody was watching me so that I could break down.

**Ah, here begin the drama. Yes, everything was too good to last. But don't worry, it'll be fine. You want the next chapter? Reviews and I'll see what I can do. **


	6. Stitches,Painkiller And Lost Inhibitions

**Hi there****. Like you could see, I have been able to update the next chapter from my brother laptop. But I don't know how it will go so I'm sorry if I don't update often.**

**This chapter will please you more I think. You will not discover a lot of things; you'll have to wait the next for that. **

I cried for a long time. I wanted to leave this school. Came back home with my father and went to public high school, where everyone wear normal clothes, and where no one was paying attention to me. After a moment, I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't return, just stayed on the ground, but tried to wipe my tears. I didn't want people to see me vulnerable. Not even my dad ever saw me break down. He was depressed enough without my knowing my sad feelings so I preferred not add to this. I first saw foot and instantly recognized Edward's white baskets. I looked up he was here, looking down at me, sadness definitely fix firmly in his gaze. I found my eyes lost in his like they had been numerous times since I came. After a moment, his gaze fell on my legs. I inspected my legs and understood what took his attention: my bloody knee. The cut was deeper that I thought it was. The blood had ruined from my knee to my ankle. Not a really appealing view except for a vampire maybe. Edward kneeled beside me and looked at my knee once again. "Does it hurt" he asked after a quickly examination. I nodded, my eyes staying on the ground. I didn't see a reason to lie. He certainly could see the pain on my features. "May I?" he enquired before touching me. I nodded again. I knew that he had learnt some tips from his father. He unfolded my leg and examined it more seriously. He touched around the wound and made contact with a sensitive spot. I whined and he removed his hand. "Sorry. I had to see how deep it was. I think you will need a few stitches. Do you want me to bring you to my father? He could do this at my home. I know how you hate hospitals." He smiled a little and I nodded again but stared at him this time.

"I will have to carry you to my car." He declared.

"No, I'm fine, I can walk." I protested but he put a hand behind my knee and the other on my back.

"Stop being stubborn and let me carry you. I will do it without you agreement anyway." I sighed, defeated, and put arms around his neck. He gently stood up, careful to not hurt me.

"So, how did you find me?" I asked curious. I had run pretty far from the school.

"I don't know. It just seem like you to come here." He responded simply. I frowned but didn't push.

"I didn't have the occasion to tell you this but I like the outfit by the way." He said while his eyes roamed my body, insisting on my legs. He winked and I blushed. He was trying to lighten the mood and it worked. I broke into a smile.

I was beginning to feel a little hot and bothered underneath his intense gaze and his hand on the bare skin below my knee didn't help much. I tried to not make it apparent.

"You can thank your pixie sister for that. She didn't let me dressed by myself. She said and I quote, "Bella, you don't know how to bring out what nature gave you and I'm here to teach you how." Like make me wear skirt that barely cover my butt will help me." I grumbled the last part.

"Well, she'll be sure to have a big present under the Christmas tree." He laughed.

We arrived in the parking lot where the students could park their car for the week. Like that, the week ends they didn't have to call a car or their parents to pick them. I waited him to lead us to a luxurious car like a Mercedes or a Porsche, but instead, he opened the door of a shiny, silver Volvo and set me gently on the seat. He closed my door and went on the driver side. He started the motor and left the parking. On the way I decided to ask:

"Do you live far from the school?"

"No, not far. We should be here in twenty minutes. Why? Does it still hurt?" He gestured to my leg with his head but didn't remove his eyes from the road, which I was utterly grateful because he was driving faster that he should.

"Yes, a little. But nothing intolerable. I'm pretty clumsy like you had surely seen so I finished to the ER often." I said ashamed. I inherited that from my father. This was a little constraining to things like dancing, running or even walking.

"Yeah. I noticed that."

"Is it too much to ask to ask you to slow down a little? You scared me." He let out a soft chuckle before replied.

"Honestly? Yes. I love to drive fast. It's my guilty pleasure. Some guys like to play videogames, I drive. Well, truth to be told I played videogames too but you got the idea."

"Yeah, but playing videogames can't kill me. Crashing in something at that speed on the other hand."

"Don't worry; I'm a very good driver. I never had a fine and never had an accident." He said proudly.

"It doesn't reassure me." I stated as a matter of fact.

"Well you will have to deal with it cause I'm not going to slow down. I don't want you to drain your blood in my car. I wouldn't know where to burry your dead body." He joked and I scoffed.

"Maybe where you hide the other body of the girls you killed cause they resisted to your _irresistible_ charm." I said, exaggerating my words to make an effect.

"It's you who said that it is irresistible. Not me." He said with an arrogant smile that I began to know well. I knew it was just to tease me. And he knew I knew.

"Sure, whatever you say. And you should do what I want. I'm injured. I have right to be exigent. "

"Maybe, but it's my car. And I don't think you're in death danger so you'll be okay. And we're almost here." He looked at me, and his smile faded to let place to a concern look.

"Are you okay? You're very pale."

"I'm beginning to feel dizzy." I explained, feeling my head spinning a little. I tried to focus. When I returned my gaze to him and threw me a curious loo.

"I don't like blood. It made me sick." He nodded and returned his eyes to the road.

I observed my surroundings to distract me, noticing big houses, with enormous garden full of flowers. Fives minutes after, he parked the car in front of a beautiful white mansion. It was superbly arranged. It looked warm, comfy. Not what I was thinking. Edward got out of the car, and came to my side to pick me up again. He opened the front door of his home and brought me to the living room. There was a woman sitting in one of the white couches. She was inconsiderably beautiful. She had long, caramel hair, falling in small waves on her back. She seemed young, in her thirties I thought. Thirty five maybe. She was reading a book. When she heard the noise, she turned her head in our direction.

"Hi mom. Is dad at home?" Asked Edward, still carrying me. He didn't look like he was holding a girl but more like a bag. Like I weighted like feather.

The woman put her book on the coffee table and stood up, walking toward us. I noticed her green iris. I knew where Edward inherited his dazzling eyes.

"Edward dear, what happened to this young lady." She asked, scrutinizing my knee.

"She fell and cut her knee. I was hoping that dad could take a look at her and stitch her. She don't want to go to hospital." He explained to his mom. I felt bad to incrust their home like that.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs.Cullen. I don't want to bother you. I'm just going to go to the hospital it's okay." I said trying to get Edward to put me down.

"Stop squirming like that, I'm going to drop you, and dad will have to stitch your other leg too." He said tightening his grip.

"Don't worry, dear, it's okay. You don't bother us. And call me Esmée. Can I ask you your name?" She enquired sweetly. She had a pleasant voice, just like her son.

"It's Isabella. Swan. But you can call me Bella." I said shyly.

"Okay. Edward, put Bella on one of the couches. She's deadly pale. Your dad is not home yet but he will not be home lately." Edward listened to his mother, and brought me to the longer couches.

"No, wait Edward. I will stain the couch with my blood." I said before he lowered me.

"Oh, it's doesn't matter Bella. I will wash later. Just relax." Edward finished putting me on the couch, making sure that my legs were strained. He sat beside me and pushed the hair stick on my forehead. "Do you feel better? Do you want something? Water, something to eat? You're not cold?"

"No, I'm fine thanks to you. I'm still a bit giddy but it will pass." I said, smiling at him. He stared at me, and stokes my hair. I relaxed under his gentle touch and closed my eyes, sighing pleasantly. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"I'm sorry. About this morning, for not had been here in biology with you, and for-" I cut him, not wanted to talk about his now

"Can we talk later? I'm a little tired right now." I said calmly, still closing my eyes.

"Sure, whatever you want." He said, quoting my words from earlier. I smiled. After a while, I heard soft footsteps came in the room.

"Is she sleeping?" Asked the voice of Edward's mother. She was whispering.

"No, but she felt a little dizzy and tired. I think she just dozed. I'll wake her when dad comes home." Replied Edward to his mum. He was still stroking my hair. It was soothing. I must had fall asleep because I opened my eyes to the velvety voice of Edward calling my name slowly.

"Bella. Bella, you have to wake up. My dad is here and he needs to ask you a few questions." He was stroking my forehead gently to wake me up more easily. I finally opened my eyes and saw Edward's face and an unknown visage. It looked a lot like Edward, but in older. The man had blond hair and green blue eyes. Edward's hair must have been a combination of the caramel hair of his mother and the blond hair of his dad.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle. Edward's father. Does your knee still hurt?" His voice looked like Edward's too but it didn't have the same effect on me. Edward's voice was unique.

"Hi. It hurt a little but except that it's fine." I answered sleepily. I rubbed my eyes.

"Okay. I took a look at it and I need to stitch. But I'll anesthetize your leg; you will not feel a thing. I promise" Doctor Cullen said.

"Thanks Doctor Cullen." I replied with a drained voice.

"Call me Carlisle, Bella. Edward, can you bring her in a bedroom. It will be easier for the stitches and she will be more comfortable if she fell asleep." Edward nodded and picked me up again. I buried my head in his chest and noticed that he smelled really good. I inhaled in his scent and began to doze again. I heard Edward said something to his father about his bedroom but I didn't understand correctly. I felt Edward placing me on the mattress of a bed. Carlisle was right: It was more comfortable. I felt the bed plunged in the two sided of me. On my right (The side of my bloody leg), I heard rustling and metallic noise. On my left, someone took my hand in his, Edward without doubt. I recognized the electricity current passed between us. He linked his hand with mine and traced little soothing circles on my hand. I couldn't help but remember my dream, and the sensation I felt when his lips touched mine.

"Bella, you will have to tell me if you're allergic at some substance to know what I can use to disinfect the wound and numb your leg."

"I'm not allergic at anything. Not that I know of."

"Okay. The anaesthesia will numb your leg completely so don't worry if you can't move it." I felt a sting in my tight and, little by little, I lost the sensations on my right leg. Carlisle finished stitching not long after.

"Here. You will have to be careful to not knock your leg for a week at least. I will prescribe you analgesics for the pain. It'll be difficult to walk the first day but tomorrow there's no school, and Monday it will be better. And I'm sure that my son would make a pleasure to help you if it still hurt Monday, right Edward?" he added the last part with a smile in his voice. I could hear it.

"Dad." Groaned Edward to the teasing of his father.

"I will bring you the medicine and let you rest." Carlisle said, leaving the room. I had closed my eyes to not see the blood. I opened them and saw Edward, looking at me and still caressing my hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, the anaesthesia still operates I think." Carlisle re-entered the room and gave me a glass filled with water and a pill. I took the pill and placed the empty glass on the nightstand.

"Where am I?" I asked him, remembering that I was in someone bedroom.

"My room." He just said. I observed the room; it was not messy at all. There was a TV and a DVD player. It was difficult to distinguish all the things cause, outside it was dark, and inside the lights were off. Carlisle switched them off when he left the room, before I opened my eyes.

"Curious, are we?" he asked teasingly, noticing my exploration.

"If it's the last thing I saw before you kill me, I want to see all the details." I was beginning to felt the painkiller effect. I laughed strangely.

"Wow, this stuff is pretty strong, I see your twin." Yeah, it was definitely working!

"That will pass. After you will just say absurd things or confess dirty secrets." He said playfully and I punched him. Well, I tried to punch him, but since my vision was not really precise, I found myself punching the air. Edward laughed at me.

"Well, at least it had an advantage. Like that you can't punch me. I think one door in my head is enough for the day."

"I can make it up to you." I responded seductively. And I was not really teasing. The medicine was taking off all my inhibitions. I tugged his shirt and he fell on top of me.

"Wow, I'm not sure you should have done that. My self control is not unbreakable you know. And I'm not sure you will appreciate that I lost control while my parents are downstairs and knowing that you won't remember the half tomorrow morning." He said while lifting himself off of me.

"You are no fun." I pouted and turned away from him. He chuckled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" he said with a smile.

"I don't know. Pleasure me. Oh I wanted to say please me. But you can do both. I remembered you said you were pretty good with your hand." I said innocently turning to face him, like I was talking about the weather.

"Oh, god." He moaned. "My dad always told me that what I say would turn against me one day. But I never thought it would be like that. And who would have knew that you, completely drugged, would be such a turn on." He looked at me while talking but his tone _showed_ that he was speaking to himself.

"You know, I think I know why all the girls want you. You're hot." I stated patting his cheek.

"Really? I thought my _irresistible_ charm didn't have effect on you." He told me, an amused expression on his face.

"I lied. Since the first day you spoke to me, I wanted to kiss you." I whispered like I was telling him a secret and I didn't want people to heard it. But we were alone in his room so nobody could hear us.

"It's nice to know. I'll be sure to remind you that tomorrow." I yawned and patted the empty space next to me on the bed.

"I'm exhausted. Can you sleep next to me? I will have nightmares if I'm alone. I always had nightmares when I hurt myself and bleed."

"Sure. If you behave." He chuckled again. "I can't believe I'm the one to say that. It should be the other way around. I have a reputation keep. And I hope that my parents didn't come in the night. They could think something was going on. No that I mind" He lifted the sheets and slipped underneath. I did the same and cuddled against him. He put his arm around me and held me tightly to him. I felt safe and knew that I wouldn't have nightmares this night.

**So. I hope**** you like the chapter. Reviews. See you soon. **


	7. It Felt Good To Let It Go

**Here we go again with a new chapter. ****I still don't have a new laptop but I would buy one around the beginning of July. So maybe in a week or so. **

**I listened to "Lifehouse – somewhere in between" while I was writing the explication when Bella tell Edward about her mother. **

I woke up to the feeling of fingers stroking my arm up and down. I didn't dare open my eyes, afraid of what I would see. Or rather, who I would see. We still had this conversation to have sooner or later about yesterday and I preferred later. I could hear deep breaths and feel them on my hair and forehead. I wondered how long he was awake. Did I talk in my sleep last night? My dad always told me that he heard me spoke at night. At the beginning, he thought that I had an imaginary friend, well I was eight. After, when I turned fourteen, he was afraid that I talked to a boy who would have slip in my room by the windows. Fathers and their imagination. I counted until three then opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Edward's chest: I had my head on it. I looked up and met his eyes. He smiled softly.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah. Pretty well actually. To be honest, I didn't think I had slept that well since a long time." I admitted truthfully, looking at the bed instead of him. He took my chin gently and lifted up my head so he could look into my eyes.

"That makes two of us." He said while stroking lightly my cheek. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes, savouring the contact of it.

"Where am I?" I asked him, suddenly opening my eyes and looking at my surroundings.

"My room. Well precisely my bed if you prefer." He had a devilish smile saying that. And when I understood the double meaning I blushed.

"Did you not already answer to this question yesterday? It seems familiar."

"Yeah, I answer that. But I have to say that it's not the thing I remember the most about what you told me yesterday." He had a mysterious grin and I became to be scared.

"What are you talking about?"

"Patience, patience. You'll discover soon enough." _Oh, no, now I'm really scared. What did I say? Oh, my god._

"How is your leg?" He asked seriously. I was glad that he changed the subject himself. I tried to move it and cringed a little.

"Sore. But better than yesterday anyway."

"Yeah, my father told me that it would hurt you a few days. Here." He gave me a pill and a glass of water. "Thanks." I swallowed it then looked at Edward.

"Are you hungry?" When he asked me that question, I remembered that I was not supposed to be here, but at the school. Since my dad lived far from here, I spent my week ends in my room, listened to music or watching movie. The loneliness never bothered me since I was an only child and never had a lot of friends.

"I had to come back to school, they will think I run away or something like that. I said that I was staying there." I said panicking and beginning to stand up. But Edward pushed me down on the bed.

"It's fine. We called the school and tell them that you were injured and spent the week end with us." He told me with a big smile.

"But you're sure that your parents agree with that. I mean, your father already took care of me for nothing and I don't want to-" he cut me by placing one of his finger on my lips. I instantly stopped talking at the coolness of his finger. We stared at each other before I decided to speak.

"Your finger is cold." I stated with a monotone tone. A grin appeared on his lips and he removed his finger.

"I didn't say it was bad." To be honest, I already missed the feeling. His grin became wider and he let out a chuckle. "You know what? Stay here, don't move okay?" He asked me while get out of the bed.

"Well if you expect me to jump by the window, you will surely find me dead on your garden. Either that or just on the floor of your room cause I couldn't make my way to your window."

He laughed again, rolled his eyes and get out of his bedroom. I waited until he returned with a tray full on food fifteen minutes after.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile. Nobody ever brought me breakfast in bed.

"I made you breakfast. You're hurt and I preferred you don't move too much. I thought you would appreciate a little rest."

"Thanks. I… I never ate breakfast in bed. I…Thanks, thanks a lot." I babbled unable to make a sentence and was grateful that he didn't relieve it.

"It's fine. I never made breakfast to someone so I hope that it's good. But since my mother is a great cook and she is the one who taught me to cook it should be good." He made his way to the bed and put the tray on my covered lap. When I saw that he was going to stay out of bed I asked him. I patted the place where he spent the night.

"Come on, I'm not going to eat all of that. I know you saw me starving but hey, not that much." I joked and he laughed. I climbed back on bed next to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We began to eat tranquilly. He had made waffles with chocolate and I decided to entertain myself a little. I dipped my finger in the chocolate and wiped it on Edward's cheek. He jumped and looked at me shocked before smiling evilly and looking at the food. I began to get out of the bed but he tackled me. He was on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. I trashed and tossed to escape but he had me prisoner underneath him. He took my wrists with one of his hand and with the other; he put chocolate on his fingers and traced my two cheeks. He then, drew a line from my mouth to my neck, stopping at the neckline of my shirt.

"Edward" I whispered, my breathing becoming quick. He was looking at my neck and I could see the lust in his eyes.

"You're too tempting for your own good Bella."

"Then don't resist." I was loosing control under his lusting gaze. All I wanted at the moment was to feel his lips on my neck, his fingers on my skin, and his body on mine. He looked at me and seemed to have an internal fight.

"Don't tempt me."

"That's just what I'm doing." This was the moment his phone chose to ring. He sighed in annoyance then get off of me. He watched the ID, swore under his breath and responded.

"What do you want Alice?" He didn't even try to mask his irritation. He began to pace in the room while talking to his sister.

"Yes, she's with me." He looked at me saying that and I understood he was talking about me. "Where are you? I thought you and Jasper spend the week ends with us." I could hear the voice of Alice in the phone but didn't understand what she was saying. So I just waited the end of their conversation, hoping Edward would tell me what she wanted.

"Okay. I'll make sure to tell her. See you later." He hung up and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at me, ready to tell me something when he just chuckled. I must looked confused cause he explained without question.

"Maybe you should take a shower. You look like you fight for your food like that." I remembered the chocolate and saw that he still had his chocolate cheek too.

"You don't look better Mr.Cullen." I said, pointing to his cheek.

"Yeah, wonder why."

"I can't take a shower, I don't have other clothes."

"Alice is coming home this afternoon and she said she has all that you need. She spent the night here but Jasper couldn't so she went to pick him up. Apparently he had someone to see before leaving the school. She didn't tell me much. She said you find something in her room until she arrives."

"Okay, can you show me where her room is?"

"Not really difficult, it's just the door in front of mine." I get up and went to Alice's bedroom. On her bed was blue midnight underwear with a short note.

_A little present for you (and maybe for Edward!!) For the rest of the clothes, I'm sure Eddie would be __very happy to lend you a shirt. See U this afternoon Bella._

_Alice__._

I took the underwear, hid them in my back and returned in Edward's room.

"Your sister didn't take the clothes on the good size. Do you think you could lend me something?" I was not going to tell him what his sister really buy me.

"Sure, I lend you a shirt."

"Isn't it a boy's fantasies to see a girl in his shirt?"

"Well, I have to admit that I will surely appreciate the view." He said with a teasing smile. I threw him a pillow. He went to his closet and gave me a black buttons shirt. He looked me up and down and licked his lips in apprehension.

"Don't dream too much, I'll keep my skirt on." I said while go in the bathroom. Before I closed the door he said.

"Is this blue lace that you hide in your back Miss Swan?" He used his most alluring voice and I felt myself blush.

"Once again, it's for me to know and for you to find out." I said locking the bathroom door. I didn't have to ask him where the bathroom was since he had one in his room. It was coming in handy. I undressed myself and jump in the shower. I used his shampoo and soap. I took the towel which was folded on the sink border. I put on my new underwear, my skirt and buttoned the black shirt. I brushed my hair and let them wet. I came out of the bathroom to see Edward sitting on his bed, facing me. I approached him and gestured my outfit with my hand.

"Tada! Do I look good?"

"More than good." He lifted himself of the bed and came to me. He touched the first button with his finger and said.

"Is this the moment to find out? Cause I really want to see this little blue thing." I put my hand on his and lowered it to his side.

"I think it's time for you to shower. Maybe later." I said with a wink and went to lie down on his bed. He went to his closet again but this time took clothes for him. I waited on his bed until he came out of the bathroom. He went to sit next to me.

"Maybe it's time for the explications." He said with a serious tone. I sat up and nodded.

"Lauren lied. I was not with her this morning. I was helping Emmett to buy a present for Rosalie birthday. Its next week and he didn't know what to buy her. I was going to tell you but not by message cause I didn't want Rosalie to see and she might see your phone at lunch."

"So why was it Lauren who had your phone?" I asked puzzled.

"I don't know. I lost it when I returned to school and I think that she had found it. I promised you that you could trust me and I didn't lie to you. I swear."

I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but the true.

"I believe you. I should have let you explain, but I was so sure that you would hurt me. I never had real friend and you were known as the player, the boy who girls can't trust. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand why you don't believe me. And Lauren is good at manipulate people. Don't worry; I don't bear a grudge at you for that."

"Thanks." I knew what the next subject would be: my mother. I bit my lips nervously and waited that he asks me something. But he didn't.

"And, I'm sorry. For what I said to you earlier about your mother. I shouldn't have said something like that." He was not going to ask me. He didn't want to push me. But he deserved the true. And I was ready to tell him.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't know." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"My parents divorced when I was five years old. I went to live with my mother in Phoenix and visited my father for the holidays. He lived in Forks. He still live here. One day, when I was twelve she was late after work. There was a thunderstorm and I was scared alone in my house. The lights were burnt out. I cried and cried, waiting for my mother to come home." I felt a tear rolled on my cheek. "I was worried, I tried to call her but the phone didn't function. I put a blanket on me and waited next to the window, searching for her car. She never returned. The morning, a policeman came and told me that she had an accident and that she was dead. I didn't believe him. I told him that he was lying. That my mum couldn't' die. I went to live with my father and this year he sent me here. He said that I would make friends and that with this school on my scholar record I could go to good universities. It will be four years the 11th December this year. I went to her grave two times. It's so hard to think that she is underneath that. Sometimes, I'm fine but other times I need her to comfort me or just to hold me in her arms but she's not here." I was crying by now. The tears rolled and rolled without stopping. "I miss her so much. Why did she have to die?" Edward put his arms around me and clutched me to his chest. I soaked his shirt with my tears but I couldn't stop. He stroked my hair and held me tight. "It's okay. Bella, I'm here. It will be okay, I promise. Shhh, it's okay." We stayed like that a long time. Almost all the morning. But I didn't care, because it felt good to let it go. For the first time I felt better. To know that I was not alone anymore, that Edward was here with me was enough.


	8. Horror Movies Are Not That Bad

**Hi again. I saw that a lot of people liked the blue lace thing!!Lol! Maybe I'll try to make Edward had something to see in one of the next chapters. I hope you like this chapter too. Some of you asked me to write in Edward's point of view. I will try**** for the next chapter but I don't promise you anything because I'm not sure it'll be good. But I'll try. And thanks again for the reviews and P.M. It's cool to talk with you guys. **

I was lying on the bed, my head on Edward's chest. He was stroking my hair gently. I felt better after telling him everything. If I had known that I would be like that after telling someone, I would have done it before. Or maybe not. I was glad that the "someone" was Edward.

"When Alice and Jasper come?" I asked him, lifting my head so I could look in his eyes. They were supposed to come the afternoon but it was already 7pm. We had spent the afternoon in his room, resting and talking.

"I don't know. Soon, I think. She called when you were asleep and said that she would be late and not be here before six o'clock. Why? Are you already tired of me" he said in a teasing voice. I laughed and punched his chest playfully. He rubbed it like it I hurt him and shot me a shocked look.

"Hey, are you going to stop hitting me. I'm all nice and sweet with you and you beat me. Am I supposed to lodge a complaint for assault and battery to stop you?"

"Stop being such a baby. I hardly touch you." I said rolling my eyes. I knew that he was just playing but it was funny.

"Do you want to see the damage you made?" He began to unbuttoned his shirt but I put my hands on his. He looked at me, puzzled, then seeing my expression grinned widely.

"I don't think I can handle seeing you shirtless." I told him and he shook his head.

"I know I'm irresistible but I thought you had more self control."

"Well, I was more think-" he interrupted me, saying something I was not ready to hear.

" Now that I remember, you said I was hot." He chuckled and I looked at him doubtly.

"What are you talking about I said you were hot? You must have been dreaming cause I never said that." I said sure of myself. _Was he high? Like I would said that. _

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it was not a dream. You were a little high but since you said true things I think that it was true too." _I was high? _I looked at him, puzzled and he smiled.

"You don't remember? It was last night, after you took the painkiller." I realized what he was talking about and froze. _Oh, my god. I on't even remember._

" You tried to seduce me too. I thought you would rape me when I resisted you." I blushed twenty shades of red and hid my face in my hands.

"What else did I say?" I asked him in a pathetic voice. Could it really be worse? Apparently it could.

"Well, you said some things about me pleasuring you, I'm proud that you remembered the fact that I was good with my hands." _God, kill me plese. Just kill me._ " I learnt that you dream of kissing me too."

"Okay okay. Stop. I can only handle that lot of embarasement in one day." I said through my hands.

"If you prefer." He laughed. "What were you going to say before I remind you of how lovely you are when you are high?" he asked and I remembered that I was effectively speaking.

"Well, I was saying that I was more thinking that seeing you shirtless would make me blind. I mean my eyes are delicate and if I avoid horror film there's a reason, don't you think?" I smiled innocentely and he raised his eyebrows.

"I will show you horror." He began to tickling me and I trashed but couldn't escape.

"Stop, stop, please Edward." I begged but he didn't stop.

"No, Miss. People who make fun of me are punished." I saw in his gaze that he was not going to stop and I already couldn't stand it

"Please, I'll do everything you want, Edwar-" I squealed and stop talking. I was laughing so hard it almost hurt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you once again, but since you're playng lovebirds all day, I thought you could stop to say "hi"." Edward stopped tickling me and we looked at the door. It was wide open, and Alice was leaning on the wall of the room.

"Hi." Edward and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hi. When you too finished your quickie, can you joined everybody downstair? Emmett and Rosalie are here too." She didn't wait for a response before leaving and closing the door.

"I think we had been caught." I said with a smile to him. He smiled back and said.

" Yeah. I think too. Well now she thinks that we had seal the deal maybe we could do it for real. And if I remember correctly, you said you do everything for me to stop." He slowly pushed my wrist above my head but I pushed him off of me and he landed on the floor with a loud thump

"In your dreams Cullen.. No, forget that. I don't want you to have sex dream about me. Gross!!" I grimaced at the thought. But in reality, I wasn't really disgusted by that idea. But I would never admit it.

"Are you going to help me?" he asked still on the floor.

"No, I see you downstair." I yelled at him while running out of the room. I had forgot my knee and I fell on the stairs. Fortunately, I was already almost downstair so I just fell four or five steps.

" Ouch. God, why am I so stupid." Ten seconds after, I was surrounded by all the Cullen siblings and their other half.

"Bella are you okay? Are you hurt? Show me your knee please." It was Edward of course who was at my side the first. His voice was frantic.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry. It always happens. I'm used to it." I said trying to calm him. It was the true. How many times did I fall on the stairs? My dad didn't even bother to help me after the first ten times.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" Emmett asked me. He didn't seem too worried on the contrary to his little brother. Well, on the contrary of his little brother, he didn't know that I almost lost a knee. _Okay I exaggerated a little here, I know. _

"Well, except the new hole in my knee, I think there's nothing." I said that like I was telling him about a new CD I bought.

"Seriously" He got excited. "Can I see it?" He approached me but Edward came between us.

"Emmett" he said with a tired voice. "It's not fun. She had been hurt and no you can't see it cause she has a bandage." He helped me to stand up then picked me up in his arms, bride style.

"What are you doing? I can walk!" I protested.

"Since you just fell of the stairs, I would just shut up if I were you." I gasped. _Did he really tell me to shut up?_

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" I asked him angry. I heard the boy laughed behind me.

"You're so dead Edward!" Said Jasper. Alice giggled with him.

"Your new girlfriend is a killer Eddie! That's a major change. In a good way of course. I mean the last girl, Kim or something like that; she didn't even know what "superficial" means." I heard a thump then Emmett complaining.

"Hey, Honey. What was that for?" Rosalie didn't have time to answer him.

"I'm not HIS girlfriend. I prefer die than to date him. Did we look like we date each other?" I asked horrified to Emmett.

"I love you too Sweetheart." Edward said, kissing my forehead before I could stop him.

"Ewwww!! Oh my gosh, I have to wash my face now!" I said wiping my forehead hardly with my hand.

"You know, if you're doing it correctly she's not supposed to seem disgusted." Said Jasper to Edward.

"Jasper!" I yelled at him.

"Stop moving like that. I will drop you and you'll end up with an other bloody knee. Is that what you want?" he chastised me but the small smile which tried to make his way on his face told me that he was not upset.

"Yes Sir." I answered, making a little military salute gesture to make it more official and he chuckled. He lowered his mouth near my ear and said:

"You know, it's one of my fantasies to have you doing all my wishes. Maybe with a military jacket… just a jacket." I looked at him with a smile; I knew now that it was his way to act like that. And it was funny to play sometimes.

"And how many fantasies do you have?" I whispered back.

"Including you, a lot, Isabella." His voice was so attractive. And his intense green eyes didn't help.

"What do you mean? That you fantasize on other girls?" I faked a scandalized look.

"I used to, but since I led my eyes on you, you're the only one in my mind." I knew he was only teasing but the way he said it. It was almost like he was saying the truth. I looked into his eyes to try to see the real meaning of his words but his face was unreadable. He set me on the couch and the others sat too. Rosalie and Emmett were on the loveseat and Alice and jasper were on the carpet. Jasper had his back against the couch and Alice was between his legs. He had his arms around her and she leaned her head against his chest. They were so cute together. Edward then settled next to me and our arms grazed each times one of us moved.

"So, dear sister, can I know why you interrupt us? I was pretty comfortable on my bed." He said with his crooked smile and winked at me. When he pronounced those words, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper looked between Edward and me. Jasper looked at Alice and she whispered something in his ear. He let out a chuckle and I knew that Alice has told him in what position she had found us upstairs. I blushed and tried to hide behind my hair.

"Well, dear brother, it's because we all decided to order pizza and have a movie night. And we all know how annoying you are when we choose a film you don't like. " She told him with a smile. He groaned and tied to deny it, but Rosalie spoke before him.

"She's right Edward. Remember the last time. You whined like a girl all the movie and Alice and me had to see it a second time just the two of us." She said from her cosy place, on the lap of Emmett. "Men" muttered Alice under her breath.

"Okay, now that we are here, can you stop criticize me and tell us what the different movies are?"

"Well, there are Amityville, Texas chainsaw massacre and Saw. We thought we could do an horror night." I shuddered when I heard that all the movies were horror films.

"Cool, isn't it?" Asked me Emmett. I smiled and responded.

"Sure, sure." Jasper looked at me and smiled at what he saw. That must be my face paler than normal.

"Well, we already watched Saw with Emmett so I think we should watch the others too. What do you think Bella?" Asked me Rosalie.

"Uhh… Choose whatever you want, I'm never see one of them." I tried to sound casual and they didn't seem to notice the shaky voice except Edward. And Jasper but he didn't said anything.

"Are you scared Bella?" He murmured in my ear. I looked at him and tried to hide my true feelings.

"No, of course not. I mean, I already saw a lot of horror movies. It's not like it was the first time." I giggled nervously but made it like I was laughing about what I had said. Unfortunately, he didn't buy it.

"You're a bad liar sweetheart. If you're afraid, I'll protect you, don't worry." At that moment, I wasn't worried at all. I was just thinking at how his lips must be smooth and soft.

"Okay, we're starting with Amityville and if everybody is not too tired we'll watch the other one." Alice put the DVD on and we switched off the light.

"We already ordered the pizzas. They should be here soon."

We waited ten minutes, talking about school and others stuff when the door bell rang. "I'll go." Said Emmett, lifting himself off the seat and went to the door. He returned two minutes after with two pizzas. We put play and switched off the lights. I was nervous and began to play with my fingers and hair before a hand fell on mine, stopping my movements.

"Anxious, are we?" Edward whispered, teasing me. I glared at him and he shot me a brilliant smile. He linked his fingers with mine and traced soothing circles on my palm. I immediately relax. He tried to hide a smile when he saw my reaction but I saw it all the same. The more the movie advanced, the more I brought myself closer to Edward. At the most scaring and bloody moments, I hid my head on his neck, smelling his delicious scent and he stroked my hair. At the end of the movie, my head was resting on his shoulder and his arms were closed around my waist. I was beginning to feel sleepy and leaned even more into Edward, closing my eyes. He must have felt it because he asked me:

"Are you tired?" I nodded my head, not trusting my voice after the velvet voice he has used.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I did notice the double meaning of his words but decided to act like I didn't. I was too exhausted to retort something.

"Yes. And I think I had seen enough blood for one night." I said or mumbled but he seemed to understand because he laughed a little. But it was true; because of all the blood I practically ate nothing.

"Okay, let's go sleeping beauty." I was going to stand up but he picked me up and I was too weak to protest. So I just decided to appreciate the fact that I was in his arms and cuddled against his warm chest.

"Say goodnight to everybody." He asked me and I repeated exactly his words too weary to think. My breakdown earlier this day must had overworked me more than I thought.

"Goodnight to everybody." I heard people laughed and they told me goodnight too. I felt Edward climbed the stairs and set me on something comfortable: a bed.

"Can you stay with me? I will have nightmares after this movie. And if I have nightmares, I'll wake up everybody by screaming." I asked him, my eyes almost closed. He smiled sweetly at me and said:

"Sure. I wouldn't want you to wake up everyone in the house. And it's not like it was the first time we sleep together. That we spent the night together. O god, it's still sound sexual. I can resist the temptation. I can resist the temptation. I can resist the temptation." He repeated that and slipped in the sheets next to me. If I was not so drained, I would have laugh. I put my head on his chest like this morning and he pressed me against him. I could hear his beating heart and it was playing the role of a lullaby. I closed my eyes and he kissed my hair softly.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered in my ear and i sighed happily.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered back so low that I wasn't sure he had heard but when he squeezed me more tightly I knew he had. Horror movie were not that bad after all.

**You know what to do to win a chapter faster? Reviews of course!! ****I hope you are not too disappointed by Edward's good behaviour. But you had to admit that he still have some of his previous traits. But I like when he is sweet and caring too. A little question for next chapters: Do you prefer chapter more often or longer? I have post a poll on my profile, vote please to tell me what you prefer. See U soon !! **


	9. Always Here For You

**Here the chapter in Edward's pont of view. I will not make all the chapter with EPOV but some of them, when what he thinks is important to the story. I hope that you notice that I post this chapter earlier. I had begun the next but just the first paragraph so I don't know when I'll update. Next chapter, we return in BPOV.**

EPOV

Bella was still sleeping. She had her head on my chest. I pushed her hair out of her face to see her beautiful visage. I had to smile at the vision: she had a peaceful smile on her face and looked so cute like that. I stroke her arm up and down, touching the skin of her wrist since her shirt sleeve had risen a little. Her skin was so smooth, when I picked her up yesterday, I had the chance to touch the bare skin of her legs and now the only thing I wanted was to discover if her skin was like that in every area on her body. This night, she had spoken in her sleep. Most of the time, it was incomprehensible but she said my name twice. I didn't know how to explain what I felt at that moment. It was a weird feeling, something I never felt before her. After a moment, she lifted her head and her eyes met mine. I smiled softly at her. She still had a sleepy face.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" I asked her. She didn't seem to have nightmares.

"Yeah. Pretty well actually. To be honest I don't think I had slept that well since a long time." She admitted and I was surprised that she told me the truth. I saw that she looked at the bed while saying that, instead of me and a lightly blush appeared on her cheeks. I took her chin gently in my hand and turned her face, so that she looked me in the eyes.

"That makes two of us." I told her and I was really thinking it. Having her in my arms was better than any sleeping pill. I stoke her cheeks and she closed her eyes, leaning into my hand. Suddenly she opened her eyes. She had a curious expression on her features.

"Where am I?" She asked me for the second time these two days.

"My room. Well precisely my bed if you prefer." I smiled suggestively at her and, understanding the secret meaning, she blushed once again. I thought I would never see enough of that blush on her cheeks. On other girls it looked pathetic but on her, it was really cute. She frowned and asked me:

"Did you not already answer this question yesterday? It seems familiar."

"Yeah, I answer that. But I have to say that it's not the thing I remember the most about what you told me yesterday." Her frown changed into a horrified look.

"What are you talking about?" I heard in her voice the hesitance. Like she was not sure if she wanted to know.

"Patience, patience. You'll discover soon enough." I told her and she looked even more terrified. To see her like that makes me remember her leg.

"How is your leg," I asked her seriously. The injury was pretty deep when my father stitched it. It must be sore. She tried to move it and cringed a little.

"Sore. But better than yesterday anyway." I admired the fact that she didn't complain like most of the girls do when they just broke a nails. She was really different from the others. And in a good way.

"Yeah, my father told me that it would hurt a few days. Here" I gave her a painkiller that my dad prescribed her yesterday. She thanked me and took it with the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, remembering that she didn't eat last evening. What I said must have reminded her of something because; suddenly she looked panicked and began to talk too fast.

"I had to come back to school, they will think I run away or something like that. I said that I was staying there." She said and began to stand up but I pushed her down on the bed gently.

"It's fine. We called the school and tell them that you were injured and spent the week end with us." I explained her and she calmed down a little but still had to protest.

"But you're sure that your parents agree with that. I mean, your father already took care of me for nothing and I don't want to-" I cut her off by placing one of my finger on her full lips and she instantly stopped talking. She looked at me shocked. There was a silence before she spoke.

"Your finger is cold." She told me with a monotone tone. I smiled, amused and removed my finger. She frowned again.

"I didn't say it was bad." I smiled more widely and let out a chuckle. She would never stop to amaze me. Always saying the thing you less expected. I had an idea to amaze her too.

"You know what? Stay here, don't move okay?" I asked her excited.

"Well if you expect me to jump by the window, you will surely find me dead on your garden. Either that or just on the floor of your room cause I couldn't make my way to your window."

She said that like she would never do something like that! I laughed again and get out of the room. I went into the kitchen. Everybody was still sleeping and I had the kitchen for myself. I made waffles and spread chocolate on them. I knew that Bella love chocolate; she had told me that in one of our twenty questions games. I put two glass of orange juice too and returned in my room. When she saw the tray full on food she smiled.

"What are you doing?" I smiled back and responded:

"I made you breakfast. You're hurt and I prefer if you don't move too much. I thought you would appreciate a little rest."

"Thanks. I… I never ate breakfast in bed. I…Thanks, thanks a lot." She babbled. She was really affected by that and I was happy that I made my effect.

"It's fine. I never made breakfast to someone so I hope that it's good. But since my mother is a great cook and she is the one who taught me to cook it should be good." I made my way to the bed and put the tray on her covered lap. I just looked at her and she returned the gaze. She patted the place where I was twenty minutes ago and said:

"Come on, I'm not going to eat all of that. I know you saw me starving but hey, not that much." She joked and I laughed. I climbed back on the bed, next to Bella. We smiled at each other and ate tranquilly. Suddenly, she wiped chocolate on my cheek. I looked at her, mouth open. She looked at me innocently and I smiled evilly. She tried to get out of the bed but I tackled her before. I pinned her hands above her head with one hand, and she tossed and squirmed trying to escape. With my free hand, I dipped one of my finger in the chocolate waffle and traced her two cheeks. Then, I drew a line from her mouth to her neck and stopped at the neckline of her shirt.

"Edward." She said with a low voice. Her breathing was quick. My eyes were locked on her neck. I wanted to lick off all the chocolate on her skin. "You're too tempting for your own good Bella." But, then she surprised me again by saying something I surely didn't expect.

"Then, don't resist." I looked at her, and she stared at me too. I could see the lust in her eyes, mirroring mine. In my head, there was two voices; one who said to be tempt and the other who said to resist. I didn't know which I had to listen.

"Don't tempt me." I warned her. But she didn't listen.

"That's just what I'm doing." She said and I was going to obey her when my phone rang. I sighed, annoyed and looked at the ID: Alice. "Shit."

"What do you want Alice?" I asked her, without hiding that I was mad. Couldn't she call like five minutes after?_ No, five minutes are not enough to satisfy her? What am I thinking? Stop thinking about that Edward._

"Hey, calm down Edward. Did I just interrupt something?" When I didn't respond she continued. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Is Bella with you?" I looked at her.

"Yes, she's with me." "Okay, good." "Where are you? I thought you and Jasper spend the week ends with us." "We are still at Hollisters. Jasper had to take care of something here so I spent the night at home but woke up early and joined him. I think we should be here in the afternoon. And guess what? Rosalie and Emmett come too. Oh and tell Bella that I let a little something for her in my room to dress up." "Okay. I'll make sure to tell her. See you later." I hung up and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at her and was going to tell her what Alice had said but I chuckled. She had chocolate everywhere. She had a puzzled expression so I explained.

"Maybe you should take a shower. You look like you fight for your food like that." I said, and she looked at my cheek.

"You don't look better Mr.Cullen." She said, pointing to my chocolate covered cheek.

"Yeah, wonder why."

"I can't take a shower, I don't have other clothes."

"Alice is coming home this afternoon and she said she has all that you need. She spent the night here but Jasper couldn't so she went to pick him up. Apparently he had someone to see before leaving the school. She didn't tell me much. She said you find something in her room until she arrives." I told her. I wondered what this little thing she had talked about was?

"Okay, can you show me where her room is?"

"Not really difficult, it's just the door in front of mine." She get out of the room and I waited for her to return. When she returned in my room, she had one of her arm in her back. _Suspicious._

"Your sister didn't take the clothes on the good size. Do you think you could lend me something?" Weird, Alice was never wrong for this type of things.

"Sure, I lend you a shirt."

"Isn't it a boy's fantasy to see a girl in his shirt?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Well, I have to admit that I will surely appreciate the view." I said to her, imagining her wearing nothing but my shirt. _Hmmm, sexy! _

"Don't dream too much, I'll keep my skirt on." She said laughing, and went into the bathroom. But before she closed the door, I thought something in her back. Was it blue lacy underwear? _Oh, god, tell me that it's blue lacy underwear!_

"Is it blue lace that you hide in your back Miss Swan?" I asked her in an alluring voice, to be sure, and teasing her little, knowing that she would blush.

"Once again, it's for me to know and for you to find out." She said locking the door. I heard the water of the shower and stayed sitting in my bed. When she emerged of the bathroom, she was still wearing her mini skirt and had my shirt on. It look so much better on her than on me. She approached me in a sexy way and gestured to her outfit with one hand.

"Tada! Do I look good?" She asked me, a goofy smile on her face.

"More than good." I answered and lifted myself off of the bed. I came closer to her slowly. When I was just in front of her, I played with the first button of the shirt.

"Is this the moment to find out? Cause I really want to see this little blue thing." She tried to hide a smile and put her hand on mine. She lowered my hand to my side and said:

"I think it's time for you to shower. Maybe later." She winked at me and went to lie down on the bed, in the place I was minutes ago. I went to my closet, chose my clothes and went to the bathroom. I showered myself quickly, not wanting to lose too much time. I remembered that we still had to talk about yesterday and I knew that I had to bring up the subject because she wouldn't. When I get out of the bathroom I sat next to her.

"Maybe it's time for the explications." I said to her and she sat up and nodded. I decided to begin.

"Lauren lied. I was not with her this morning. I was helping Emmett to buy a present for Rosalie birthday. Its next week and he didn't know what to buy her. I was going to tell you but not by message cause I didn't want Rosalie to see and she might see your phone at lunch."

"So why was it Lauren who had your phone?" She asked me confused. I was a little confused myself about that.

"I don't know. I lost it when I returned to school and I think that she had found it. I promised you that you could trust me and I didn't lie to you. I swear." I was so afraid that she didn't believe me. She looked at me and saw something that pleased her.

"I believe you. I should have let you explain, but I was so sure that you would hurt me. I never had real friend and you were known as the player, the boy who girls can't trust. I'm sorry." Now she apologized even if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's okay. I understand why you don't believe me. And Lauren is good at manipulate people. Don't worry; I don't bear a grudge at you for that."

"Thanks." She bit her lips nervously and I knew why: the next subject would be her mother. Since she waited for me to tell something I spoke.

"And, I'm sorry. For what I said to you earlier about your mother. I shouldn't have said something like that." I didn't want to ask her anything. If she wanted to tell me, she could but I was not going to push her.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't know." She took a deep breath and spoke.

"My parents divorced when I was five years old. I went to live with my mother in Phoenix and visited my father for the holidays. He lived in Forks. He still live here. One day, when I was twelve she was late after work. There was a thunderstorm and I was scared alone in my house. The lights were burnt out. I cried and cried, waiting for my mother to come home." I saw a tear escaped her eye and rolled on her cheek. "I was worried, I tried to call her but the phone didn't function. I put a blanket on me and waited next to the window, searching for her car. She never returned. The morning, a policeman came and told me that she had an accident and that she was dead. I didn't believe him. I told him that he was lying. That my mum couldn't' die. I went to live with my father and this year he sent me here. He said that I would make friends and that with this school on my scholar record I could go to good universities. It will be four years the 11th December this year. I went to her grave two times. It's so hard to think that she is underneath that. Sometimes, I'm fine but other times I need her to comfort me or just to hold me in her arms but she's not here." By now, she was really crying. The tears rolled on her cheeks, disappearing on her neck and were replaced by others. "I miss her so much. Why did she have to die?" She asked me and I couldn't handle seeing her like that. I put my arms around her and clutched her to my chest. I stroked her hair and held her tightly to me. She fit perfectly against me. "It's okay. Bella, I'm here. It will be okay, I promise. Shhh, it's okay." I knew that she had to expulse all the tears she had keep to herself for years but it was so hard to see her, vulnerable like that. We stayed a long time like that. I wasn't ready to let go of her. I wanted her to know that I was here for her. And I was touched that she had been willing to tell me her history, to confess her feelings and her sadness.

"I will always be here for you Bella." I whispered in her hair so low that she probably didn't hear me. But the fact that I knew it was enough for now.

**Review please! And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page. Love you. **


	10. Good Timing Alice!

**Sorry for the wait. here the next chapter when things get interesting!! **

Once again, I woke up in Edward's room, in Edward's bed and on Edward's chest. Something's familiar, no? And I have my yesterday's clothes. _Oh, god! I slept with his shirt on. _I didn't thought that the first time I would sleep in a boy's shirt would be like that. More something like after a passionate night of making love. But, maybe Edward could fix that. _God, when did I become a sex maniac? _But this time he was not awake. Though, it was for the best since the thoughts that was running in my head at the moment was all but innocent. I looked at his sleeping form. He was wearing his clothes of yesterday too. Even sleeping he was gorgeous. Talk about unfair! I began tracing his face lightly with one of my fingers and he moved a little but didn't wake up. I followed my way from his face, to his neck and then to his chest. A smile appeared slowly on his beautiful lips and I knew that he was awake now.

"Morning." I told him with a big smile, showing all my teeth.

"Morning. Someone's cheerful this morning. Is it because you slept with a Greek god," he asked me with a teasing smile. He still had his eyes closed. I poked his chest and said:

"I don't think so Mister Arrogant. I'm just a morning person." He opened his eyes and looked at me perplex. How did he know that it was not true? He just met me one week ago. Or maybe was it because I was a very bad liar?

"Okay, maybe I'm not really a morning person, but today I am. And don't say it like that; I don't want people to think we had sex together." He smiled his crooked grin and said:

"Why not? I'm sure it would be good for your reputation. And if it was true, it would be good for you too. All this sexual frustration is not healthy for you. "

"I feel perfectly healthy, thanks you but… whatever. So what's on the program for today?" I asked him. Alice didn't say anything last night. Or she said it when I dozed off.

"Well, I have a few ideas to kill the time." He said seductively while he leaned on me, forcing me to lie on my back. I put a hand on his chest to stop him but he put his hand on mine and I lost all my conviction. "Edward." I whispered, looking at him in the eyes. He lowered the hand that was on his chest on the sheets, intertwined with his. He approached his lips of mine, his gaze locked on them.

"Don't." I pleaded him. I wanted him to kiss me more than anything but I was afraid. Afraid to be one of his conquests. Nothing more. I wasn't that kind of girl.

"You know you want me to." He answered, whispering, his lips coming closer again. I could feel his warm breath on them and my breathing began to accelerate.

"No, I… I don't." I babbled, nervous, and totally obvious of his lips practically on mine now. He lowered his mouth next to my ear, nibbled the lobe. I gasped.

"Liar." He whispered seductively. His lips didn't return to mine, and for an instant I thought he had stopped but then I felt his lips kissing my jaw. He lowered his kisses to my neck and found a spot that made me weak in the knee, even if I was lying down. He teased me with his tongue and I whimpered, closing my eyes and letting him win the fight. Lose could not be so bad when it felt so good. He worked on my neck a long time and when he lifted up his head to look at my face, I stared at him, eyes half closed, still feeling the pleasure that procured his kisses. He was going to kiss my lips when we heard the voice of Alice through the door.

"If you two are doing unspeakable things in here, I warn you to stop and dress because I'm going to open the door in three minutes." I could hear the smile in her voice. I blushed and looked at Edward, wondering what he was waiting to get off of me.

"Lucky for her that we are not doing dirty things, because three minutes would have not been enough to finish you and get dress." He whispered and I glared at him, pushing him.

"Get off." I whispered yelled at him.

"Why? You want to be on top?" He lifted himself off of me and I sat up.

"You can come Alice, we are not doing anything." I yelled at her and she entered the room, coming to sit next to me. She scrutinized me and a amused smile appeared on her lips while she was looking between Edward and me.

"So I suppose that the moisture on your neck has nothing to do with the one on the lips of my brother." I blushed, my eyes widening and wiped my neck with my shirt.

"No, I just… it's just… I took a nap and I surely slobbered." I smiled at her, and saw Edward put his hand on his mouth, trying to hide his smile. Alice, on the contrary, laughed out loud at my poor explication. I glared at her brother every times she didn't look. He just smiled suggestively and waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, now that I'm sure you two are still innoce-" She was cut off by Edward who coughed.

"I start up. Now that I know that my dear brother here didn't ravish you," I blushed once again but this time I was sure that it would never disappear. "I wanted to propose you to come shopping with us this afternoon. The boys come too. If they are nice, maybe we'll make them a private show." Edward looked at me with lust in his eyes and I turned my head to concentrate on Alice.

"Huh, sure, I'm on."

"You can count me too." Said Edward, too happy for my pleasure.

"Okay, it's 10.30am and we leave the house at 13.30pm. So get up and get ready guys." She said while getting up and left the room, but before closing the door, she passed her head in the door frame and said:

"And no funny business. You'll have all time tonight." She closed the door and looked at Edward.

"You go in the shower first or I go?" I asked him and he smiled.

"There's a third option, you know," He approached me and I backed up.

"Don't come near me Edward. I warn you." He chuckled and asked.

"What will happen if I approach you? You will jump me?" Seeing him coming close, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Okay, I'll go first." I said through the door." I heard him muttering something like "coward" and I laughed. I undressed and went into the shower. When I finished I realized that Alice didn't give me other clothes. I put a towel around me but it was really short on my thigh. _I can't get out like that. He can't control himself when I'm dressed so if I'm half naked I don't think it will be better._ I thought of a different way but found none. I breathed and opened the door just enough to pass my head.

"Edward?" I asked with a little voice. He looked at me and smiled, amused.

"Yes Bella. A little problem maybe?" I shot him a dark look and said:

"Can you call Alice for me PLEASE?"

"Can I know why?" He asked, and at his expression I suspected him to know exactly why.

"No." I responded simply.

"Well, in that case, you will have to call Alice alone." He said with a wicked smile. I opened my mouth but found nothing to tell him.

"Fine! I don't have clothes. Alice forgot to give me others." He lifted himself off the bed and I saw that he was coming closer slowly.

"So, you just have a towel on you right now?" He asked with a sexy smile.

"Yeah, but don't dream too much. If you come nearer I scream." I said to him daringly.

"You know, I have other way to make you scream. More pleasurable way." He still advanced toward me and I lifted a hand to stop him.

"S.T.O.P. right here." I said to him slowly. He smiled but stopped and seemed to wonder if I would really scream if he came closer. Of course I would do it. He smiled, and began to come to me once again. He stopped when he was just in front of the door, which I didn't realize, but had opened completely. He looked me up and down then stared in my eyes, his crooked grin in place. He lifted a hand but instead of touching me he closed the door of the bathroom so I had my back against it. He pressed me against it more firmly. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth wide to scream but he put his hand over it stopping all the sounds. I glared at him, and thought about biting his hand for a moment but decided against it, afraid that I would just slobber on his hand. He approached his face of mine and looked at the drop of water that rolled from my hair to my shoulders and then disappeared into the towel. I was silently praying for Alice to save me again. She always had good timing, so why not this time? His lips came to my neck and his hands around my waist, holding me against the wall. He didn't need to silence me by his hand on my mouth now, his lips on my neck was doing the job pretty well. During a moment of lucidity I screamed the name of Alice and he stopped, stepping away from me, obviously frustrating that I stopped his little game. I smiled innocently at him and then Alice entered the room.

"Bella, why…" She stopped mid sentence, at the sign of me in the towel and Edward, still close to me even if he had back away. She smiled, lifted her eyebrows and opened her mouth to talk but I stopped her.

"Don't you dare Alice!" I told her and she lifted her hands in the air.

"I didn't say anything." She smiled at my outburst.

"You didn't have time. Well, I called you because you forgot to give me clothes. And I don't plan on wearing one of Edward's shirts again. I think his ego is big enough." I looked at him, and saw that he was trying to hold back his laugh.

"Oh, yes! I have them in my room. I already prepare the one for today on my bed. You will love them." She said excited. She was almost bouncing up and down.

"Them?" I asked her. I was only here for two day since we were Saturday. And she bought them. I didn't like when people spent money on me.

"Yeah, you know just one or two things." The look on her face told me that there were more than one or two. I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Alice," I whined, "I don't want you to spend money on me. Tell me how many it cost you and I repay you."

"Bella, did someone already told you that you were weird for a girl?" She asked me.

"Geez, thanks." She giggled.

"It's part of your charm." Told me Edward with a wink. I shot him a dark look for the… twentieth time this day. _Why does he have to be so annoying sometimes?_

"Okay, so I come back in a minute with your clothes." Alice said while getting out. I panicked. There was no way I stayed with Edward alone.

"Wait Alice, I'll come with you." I heard Edward chuckle. Alice looked at me confused but didn't asked question. Weird for her, I thought. I got out of the room and followed Alice in her bedroom. I immediately saw the outfit she had reserved me. A skinny pair of jeans and a blue shirt with "bite me" wrote on it**(see on my profile).** I loved it!

"Thanks Alice, I love it. It's perfect." I hugged her and thanked her again.

"Hey, Alice, since I'm here, can I dress up in your bathroom?" She smiled knowingly at me and nodded.

"Sure. But you know, you can't avoid my brother all day long."

"Yeah, I know." But when I would be wearing something else than just a towel, it would be more comfortable to be on his presence. I went into the bathroom and changed, thinking of today. Yeah, it was going to be a long day, I already knew it!

**So, Do you like it? I didn't write the next chapter but I already have good things in my mind. **


	11. Naïve

**Sorry for the wait, guys but I have a lot of things to do and I was not here this weekend since it was the 14****th**** July, the Bastille Day in France. I went to the firemen dance. It was so cool, they even do a strip tease, and it was hot!! Believe me. A big thanks to my beta reader: uemialice. Hope you enjoy!! **

When I was dressed, I went upstairs with Alice to eat breakfast. Emmett was already eating at the table, with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper was drinking coffee, and handed one cup to Alice.

"Thanks honey," she said, with a peck on his lips. He smiled at her and then noticed me. He looked at me strangely and I didn't understand why, until Alice enlightened me. Although, I would have preferred to stay in the dark.

"You have sex hair, Bella. Are you sure that you and Edward weren't doing anything scandalous up there?" She asked me with a smile, and everybody looked at Alice, waiting for details. I blushed.

"Alice, please. I don't make out with your brother, nor do I have sex with him, so stop your little insinuations right here, please."

"Hey, what are you two talking about? You tell Jasper everything that he wants to know, but I want details too," protested Rosalie, followed by Emmett.

"Yeah, we want the dirty details too." Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Well, I have to admit that I cheat a little to win those details," Jasper said, with a wink to Alice.

"Ew!!" I said with my hands covering my ears. "Is this a regular thing? Talking about sex all the time here?" They all laughed at me.

"Aw, Bella. Don't be such a prude. I know you're still innocent but you know how it works, right?" Alice asked me and my eyes widened so much that I thought they were going to pop out. I was thinking about what to say when I heard the velvety voice I knew so much.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll teach you a few things." He was whispering in my ear, but loud enough for everybody to hear it. He put his arms around my waist from behind me and squeezed me against his hard chest. I squirmed, trying to escape but he just chuckled and tightened his hold on me.

"Edward, let me go. I have to eat my breakfast."

"I could always feed you," he whispered seductively. I had almost forgotten the others before they decided to remind us of their presence.

"Ahem!" Rosalie exclaimed, while Alice was giggling, her face hidden in Jasper's neck.

"Way to go brother!" Emmett said to Edward and high-fived him. I took advantage of the fact that Edward now only held me with one arm, to escape of his hold and went to sit at the table.

"What do you want for breakfast Bella?" Alice asked me, while opening the fridge.

"Do you have orange juice?"

"Yes, we do. If you want there's some toast on the table," she told me, pouring the juice in a glass and handing it over to me.

"Yeah, thanks." I sat down at the table and ate, while joking and talking with the others. I didn't miss the little wink and smug smile that Edward threw at me sometimes, but I tried to ignore them – in vain. Everyone finished and got dressed for the shopping excursion. The minute we arrived, Alice was already ushering me into a shop. She bought me a skirt and that pattern continued until it was lunch time. We ate in a little restaurant, and then went back to the mall. By the end of the day, my feet were sore and I had enough clothes to replace my entire wardrobe. We entered the last shop and I froze when I realized which one it was. Victoria's Secret. Alice - noticing my sudden change of attitude - turned to me and smiled innocently at me.

"What are you doing Bella? Come on, we have some serious shopping to do." She grabbed my sleeve, yanking at it but I didn't move – glaring at her.

"No way! I'm not going to shop for underwear with the guys here Alice," I yelled at her.

"Why not Bella? Are you afraid to show me that hot body of yours? I sure wouldn't mind to give you advice to chose your undergarments." Edward told me, whispering in my ear, and when I turned I realized that everybody had heard him, even the others clients. I blushed and glared at Edward.

"Not even in your dreams, Cullen." I poked him with my finger in the middle of his chest to show him how serious I was. Apparently, it didn't work because he laughed and grabbed my wrist to stop my attack.

"You can't control my dreams, sweetheart. But if you really want to know what they are made off, I can always show you." He said coming closer. I was fuming, and I was not going to let him win.

"Sorry, but I have to decline that offer, since I just ate and I would be really sorry if I puke on your shirt." I heard the others laugh when I said that and I turned to Alice with a devilish smile and something must have clicked on her mind cause she wink at me and nodded. The game was not finished, it just began.

"Come on Alice, we have some serious shopping to do." I said, quoting her. We linked our arm together and made our way to the bras and panties set. I looked over my shoulders and saw Edward, staring at me intensely. I smiled sexily at him and began to look through the hangers. I spotted a red lace bra with the matching panties. I smiled at Alice and turned to Edward. I realised that he had come closer to us.

"What do you think of that Edward? Do you think I would be sexy in that?" I asked him while placing the set against my body to simulate his imagination. He undressed me with his eyes, looking me up and down, again and again. He then looked me in the eyes and I gasped at what I saw: pure lust.

"You would be sexy in anything, but I can confirm you that if you want?"

"Oh, and how do you plan on confirming it?" I asked him, playing dumb. He smiled again and lowered his lips to my ear. Before speaking, he moved the hair from my shoulder. I shivered, waiting for his answer.

"Let me come in your dressing room with you. I promised you wont regret it." I was panting, thinking of his eyes travelling my bare body, before his hands followed them. I smiled at him and backed away to the dressing room slowly, and beckoned him with my finger. I entered the room and just before he came in, I closed the door. I laughed. Revenge is a bitch.

"Did you really think I would let you come in?" I asked him through the door, knowing that he was still here.

"I was hoping," he responded and I laughed again at his desperate tone.

"I already told you, Edward. I'm not that easy. And those little things I hold in my hands are not even for you." I wondered how he was going to react to that and I didn't have to wait too long. He punched the door, making me jump in surprise.

"WHAT!? What do you mean it's not for me? Do you really plan on showing that to another man? Are you crazy?" He yelled at me through the door. It made me angry. I was expecting him to be mad but not like that. I mean, he had no right to tell me what to do. I was a big girl and he was not my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry to tell you that, but it's none of your business who I show my underwear to and who I don't. You're not my boyfriend, my brother or my dad. So, just back off!" I shot at him.

"No, I will surely not back off Bella. Men are pigs, Bella. Do you want to be raped? 'Cause they won't stop when you simply reject them. You're too naïve sometimes." It was too much. I opened the door of the dressing room.

"Don't you dare say that I'm too naïve or that the others men are pigs. What do you think you are? Always trying to touch me, kiss me, making smutty comments. You're right; men don't stop when we tell them to, just like you didn't stop when I said I don't want you to kiss me. What do you have to say about that? You're not better, so don't tell me that you are the nice guy, okay?" I wanted to leave but he caught my arm.

"Bella, wait I…," he said angrily but I cut him.

"Let me go, now! I heard enough." I escaped his grasp and left the shop, running. I didn't know where I was going but I was too furious to stop. How could he dare to insinuate me with those things? I didn't belong to him; I was free to do whatever the hell I wanted. I replayed our argument in my head. 'You're too naïve sometimes.' He hurt me by saying that. Those were the exact five words that my father pronounced, during the last argument we had before he sent me to Hollister. We fought about mom, and when I told him that if she was here, she would have wanted me to be happy, he said this to me. I never understood what he meant by that and I guess I would never know.

After running for fifteen minutes I realized that I had no idea where I was. I was in a little and dark street. There were no sounds and it was dark, since it was the beginning of the night. I began to panic and then, tried to relax and look for my cell phone to call Alice. I heard people talking. Men. They were laughing and slurping, surely drunk. When I finally saw them, I noticed that they were four. Shivers went through my body and they saw me.

"Hey, honey." One of them said and I backed away, only to realise that there was nothing behind me, but a wall. I was trapped.

They approached me and I rummaged though my bag but still couldn't find my phone. One of the men snatched my bag away from me and threw it on the ground. I let out a little scream and pressed my body more against the wall.

"Look at that, man. A hot eye candy, just for us." He ran a finger along my neck and I closed my eyes tightly. When my eyes were closed, it was less scary because I didn't see their evil faces and their dirty hands on me. I heard a chuckle but kept my eyes shut.

"Yeah, I see, Aaron. We are lucky."

"Leave me alone, please!" I said to them but my voice broke.

"Oh, darling, don't worry. If you're nice, it will be good for you, too," the man - that was apparently called Aaron - said. He slid his hands along my waist and I felt nauseated. God, was this really happening to me? I trembled, scared like never before.

"Relax, little girl." His hands came to my chest and I whimpered.

"Please, please, let me go." I pleaded them, feeling the tears rolled on my cheeks. They laughed and I screamed. The man put one of his hands on my mouth and I bit it. He removed his hand and slapped me.

"Bitch. I'll teach you how to shut up." I felt his hand on the waistband of my jeans and he began to unbutton it. I trashed and scream but another man slapped me again and held me fast. Aaron had one hand under my shirt while he unbuttoned my jeans with the other, and was sucking at my neck. I would have a bruise tomorrow. If I would still be alive tomorrow, of course. I was so scared that I was hyperventilating. "No, no, no, please, stop!" But they didn't stop.

**Here I stop. I know, I'm cruel! You know what to do. You had right to yell at me by reviews, I deserve it. **


	12. In Time or Not ?

**Here the chapter 12. I appreciated all the reviews; some of them were really entertaining! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And you can thanks my beta uemialice for correcting my work really fast. **

"No, I will surely not back off Bella. Men are pigs, Bella. Do you want to be raped? 'Cause they won't stop when you simply reject them. You're too naïve sometimes." I was angry at her. How could she think thing like that? Didn't she see that she was attractive to men? Bella got out of the dressing room and she seemed really furious. She came closer and yelled.

"Don't you dare say I'm too naïve or that others men are pigs. What do you think _you_ are? Always trying to touch me, kiss me, making smutty comments. You're right; men don't stop when we tell them to, just like you didn't stop when I said I didn't want you to kiss me. What do you have to say about that? You're no better, so don't tell me that you are the nice guy, okay?" I was taken aback by her outburst. She tried to leave but I caught her arm.

"Bella," I groaned "wait I…" She cut me before I could go on.

"Let me go, now! I heard enough." She removed her arm from my grasp and ran out of the shop. I wanted to follow her but Alice came and stopped me.

"What's going on? I just saw Bella running off the shop. What did you tell her?" She asked me, mad.

"Nothing. We just argued one more time. She said something about boys and I overreacted. I need to find her before a car crushs her or something like that. She's too dangerous for herself."

"Rosalie and Emmet already followed her. They will find her. And you will apologize when she returns." I let out a breath of relief: at least she was not alone. Just at that moment Alice's phone rang. She looked at the ID. "It's Rose." She answered.

"Yes, Rosalie. Did you find her?" I saw Alice's face darkened and began to worry.

"What Alice? What did she say?" Alice listened to what Rosalie had to say to her and then hung up.

"They didn't find her, Edward. We have to find her, it's dark outside. Try to reach her over her cell phone." I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number.

"Please, Bella. Answer! Come on, answer the damn phone!" I hung up when she didn't answer.

"Come on, if we all look for her, we'll find her." Alice dragged me on the street and we called Bella's name but no one responded. We decided to separate and that's when I heard someone panting, and guys laughing. I approached them and saw that four men, probably drunk, pressed a girl against the wall. He slapped her and she let out a moan. I prayed that this girl was not Bella, but the closer I came, the more I saw the girl. Long and brown hair, not really tall, wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that was too familiar. "God, no." I whispered, and then ran to them. I heard Bella, begged them to stop. It just made them laugh more. "Please, stop. Please." One of the men had a hand under her shirt and was kissing her neck. When I saw that he was unbuttoning her jeans with his other hand I ran as fast as I possibly could.

BPOV

That was it. I was going to be raped. Just like Edward had told me. Just thinking his name made me sad. If I survived this, I was going to be broken. He didn't deserve someone broken. I was still squirming, not wanting to let them have what they want that easily. Suddenly I noticed the man's hands move away from my body - releasing me. I didn't dare to open my eyes - scared to see that another man just wanted his turn. I heard some rustling and my knees gave up. I slid with my back along the wall until I sat on the ground, and wrapped my arms around my knees, burying my head between them. I cried, shocked by what just happened. After a few minutes, I felt some arms wrapping around me and I started to scream, thrashing around.

"Shhh… It's just me, Bella. It's Edward." The velvety voice said and I raised my glance, recognizing the familiar face.

"Edward." I whispered. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. He held me tight, kissing the top of my head, and stroking my hair to soothed me. I was trembling in his arms.

"It's okay now. I'm here, it's over." He kept repeating calming words but I didn't really calm. After a moment, seeing that I didn't stop crying, he picked me up and brought me to his car since we came with two cars. I was reluctant of letting him go when he put me on the passenger seat but when he told me that once we were at home he would not leave me, I finally let go. He drove while holding my hand and stroking it. I began to close my eyes, feeling exhausted. I felt myself being lift up and positioned on something comfortable and soft. When Edward tried to leave I tightened my grip on him. "Stay." I said and he lay next to me. He put his arms around me and I clang to him afraid of the nightmares that were going to come soon. He stroked my hair and hummed sweet tunes in my ear, and after a moment I found myself falling asleep. I was right - I had nightmares.

EPOV

After Bella finally fell asleep, I allowed myself to sleep, too.

I woke up by sound of cry. Bella was thrashing in my arms and crying. "No, please. Stop!" I tightened my grip and removed the hair from her face, stroking her damped cheek. "Shhh, it's okay Bella. It's just a nightmare. Wake up." She opened her yes, staring with wide eyes at me. When she recognized me, her breathing calmed and she hid her face in my neck. I was happy that she didn't reject me. I was afraid that she would be afraid to be touched by men after what almost happen. But she didn't even flinch in my arms, for what I was grateful. I couldn't even think of what would have happened if I wouldn't have found her in time. When I saw their hands in her I wanted to kill them. Even if she would have been willing, I would have been jealous. But the fact that she wasn't, only made things worse. When I thought of what I told her earlier this day, I felt guilty. What did she think when those men trapped her? That I was right? That she deserves it? Because she definitely didn't deserve something like that. Nobody deserves that. I stroked her back, feeling her relax and I knew that she was going 

to fall asleep soon, again. I would talk to her tomorrow. I would tell her that I was sorry and that I was just angry. I didn't want Bella to be mad at me again. I realized that she meant something to me. But what? I like her as a friend and I wouldn't mind making out with her. I desired her. Was it just lust, or lo-… No! It couldn't be love. I was not that type of guy that _falls in love with a girl_. I tried to forget all that and just appreciated the feeling of having this girl lying in my arms, feeling her warm, deep breaths in my neck. Yeah, that was all that mattered right now.

**No, Bella is not raped. Some stories with a raped Bella are good but I didn't want this story to be so dramatic. It's more romance than drama. I hope you enjoy the fact that I wrote a little in Edward POV. I thought it was important in that chapter to see what he was feeling, what he was thinking. Sorry if it's a little short. **


	13. Affected

**Hi! I fifnished the chapter 13. Since you already waited a long time I decided to post it now and repost it after my beta correct it so sorry for the mistakes. **

BPOV

The morning after, when I woke up, Edward was already awake. He had his face in my hair, breathing in them. The other day, I had asked him why he kept doing that. He answered me that my sent soothed him. Something about my shampoo I thought. I had my head on his chest and the hand that was on it too was covered by his. Like he was keeping my hand on his heart. I could hear the battement. It was normal but when he felt that I was awake they accelerated. I nuzzled my nose on his neck and took a deep breath. His scent was relaxing to me too. It was musky and masculine. The hand that was not on mine went into my hair, stroking it. It felt so good. When he was touching me I wasn't afraid. I thought that if another guy touched me I would flinch but not with him. With him I was safe and I knew it.

« Good morning, sweetheart. »

He greeted me, and I couldn't help but notice that he didn't call me « sweetheart » to tease me this time. His voice was caring, not mocking. And maybe even a little loving… Loving? No it was impossible. Edward didn't hide to me that he was attracted to me. He was lusting after me, and nothing more. Even if he was not the type of guy that fooled around with lots of girls, he couldn't love me. I was just plain, boring, and a big klutz. If one day he would want a girlfriend, he would deserve someone better, because I saw the real Edward under the player attitude. And he was all that a girl could want. Caring, sweet, gorgeous, funny, and tender. And god did he knew how to kiss. Even if he just kissed my neck, I thought I was going to die from pleasure, so I couldn't even thought about a real kiss with him. But after what happened yesterday I didn't think it would happen one day. He had been right. He told me that something bad would happen to me but he still came to rescue me.

« Bella? Do you hear me? » Edward said tugging gently on my hand. I lifted my head to look at his face. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." He tied a piece of hair behind my ear and laughed.

"Already daydreaming even when you just woke up? What am I going to do with you?" He teased and I chuckled. After a moment of gazing in my eyes, his expression turned serious. Here we go.

"How are you Bella?" He asked me while stroking my cheek. I saw in his eyes that he was really concerned by what happened that it wasn't just a polite question.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. I… I don't know… what would have happen if you didn't come." A shiver escaped me, and he kissed my forehead, squeezing my hand to tell me that he was here now.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I have. And I have to apologize for what I said to you." I saw that he was ready to interrupt me but I shook my head, telling him to let me finish. "When I said that you were like 

them… that you kiss me and you know… I didn't think it. I was just angry at you, but I know that you would never hurt me or forced me to do something I don't want."

"Don't worry; I know that you can say things that you don't think when you're mad. And I deserved that, it's… I… It was my fault. I shouldn't have upset you. You're a big girl and I'm… I had no right to tell you what to do, I'm sorr-" I put my hand on his mouth to cut him off.

"Hush, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have provoked you. It's just that sometimes, you seemed to affect me so much, and I just wanted to have an effect on you too." I looked at our hand on his chest, too embarrassed to look at him. He put a finger under my chin and made me looked at him. He leaned his face closer to mine, slowly, as if to give me the choice to back off if I wanted to. But I was paralyzed by his eyes. They were so intense, but I couldn't know with what feeling. And I definitely didn't want to back off. I noticed that we were sitting now; I didn't even know when I sat up. But I didn't care at that moment; I could have been standing on my head that I would not have noticed. When he was just a few inches from my mouth, his eyes still locked with mine he spoke.

"Do you want to know how much you affect me?" His question was just a whisper, but I heard it like he had screamed it.

Incapable to speak I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt him came closer, and felt his hot breath on my lips. The hand that was under my chin, slipped slowly to my cheek until it was in my hair under my head. He titled my head on the side a little and then I felt his mouth on mine, at the beginning it was just a brush, then another and the third time he put more pressure. He was kissing me. Edward Cullen was kissing me. And I was kissing him back. When he felt that I returned the kiss he deepened it. It was a slow, deep kiss. A kiss that was saying something more than "I love making out with you." Something more important. His tongue slipped between my lips and I gasped at the sensation. It was too good. Our tongues were dancing together, in perfect synchronization. His hand was buried in my hair while the other was still intertwined with mine, caressing my hand. After a moment we pushed away, panting and gasping for air. We were looking into each other eyes, and I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back and kissed me again. He lay down on the bed, tugging me with him so that I was on top of him. Not the first time, I thought! He put his arms around my waist and stroked my back gently. I had my hands on his hair and was definitely giving him sex hair. I was glad that he didn't try anything. When I pushed away, nearly dead from missing oxygen, I lay my head on his chest, so that his head was on mine.

"So, do you still think that I affect you much that you affect me?" He asked me whispering.

"I think we are even." I whispered back.

"Okay, even, that's it. Why do we keep whispering?"

"To not break the magic of the moment." I told him, still whispering. He chuckled lightly and tightened his arms around me. I lifted my head and put it on my hand so that I could gaze at him.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask."

"What does that mean? I mean, I don't want to just be a girl with who you make out, and that you forget the day after. After I lost my mother, I can't be with you if I had to lose you. I need someone who will not hurt me. I just… can't." I looked down, my eyes beginning to water.

"Bella, look at me. You are not "just a girl", you are important to me. It scared me a little because I never wanted to have a real relationship before, the girl that I kissed, I didn't care if they kissed someone else after me. But you, it's different. If a guy, just think of touching you I would want to break his nose. I would be jealous. I want you to be mine. The way I kissed you, I never kissed a girl like that."

"So?"

"So. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I didn't answer him but kissed him. I felt his smile on my lips.

"Is that a yes?" I nodded and kissed him again.

"I was right." He told me and I looked at him confused.

"About what?" He smile and said.

"That I would be your first kiss." He looked smug, saying that. I scoffed and I slapped his chest playfully.

"Yeah, but I'm not your first." I pouted and he stroked my bottom lip.

"You're my first real kiss. The first kiss that I really wanted. I was becoming really frustrated not to kiss you, you know." I laughed and nuzzled his neck.

"Can we just stay here all day. I can believe we are already Sunday. I don't want to return to school tomorrow." I whined and he laughed.

"I don't want to either but I don't think we have the choice. For staying here all day, maybe we could find a way." He said, kissing my neck. I giggled and he rolled on top of me.

"What do you think you are doing Mister Cullen?" I asked him, faking to be hurt. He grinned.

"Just taking advantage of the poor girl in my room." He said and returned to kiss my neck. At one moment he found a spot, just under my ear and I couldn't stop my moan. He lifted his head, looked at me with a calculating smile and kissed again the same spot. I moaned again.

"Hmm. It's interesting. I think I just find my favorite spot on your neck." I blushed and he kissed my lips this time.

"Hey, do you think we should inform the other of.. You know, that we are together?" I asked him. I hoped that he would say no.

"I think we should keep that between us for the moment. Unless you want to tell them?" I shook my head.

" No. I preferred keeping it as a secret. And it's kind of exciting, isn't it?" He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but that mean that we had to kiss when nobody looked at us. And to act like we don't stand the other. Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself?" I scowled.

"I have to remind you that you are the one who kissed me everywhere just to make me moan you name."

"I admit it, it's my weakness. I love the way you say my name."

"Maybe we should take advantage that we are alone because I think that Alice will interrupt us too soon."

"I think you're right Miss Swan. And I'm nowhere finished with you." With that he pinned me to the bed once again and we made out like that a long, long time. But I could never had enought of Edward, nor his kisses.

**So? They finally kiss, it's fantastic no! lol **


	14. What Edward Cullen is Good At

**Hey you, I'm back. ****Sorry for the wait but since I began school I have no time to write between homework and classes. I began writting the chapter in the beginning of september but never had the time to finish it. I'm sure that's the problem of a few of you so I hope you understand and forgive me. Here the next chapter.**

BPOV

I just had a revelation. I have never been so happy in my life. I mean it. Not even when I was eight years old and my mom bought me a new, shiny, pink bike. Not even, when she accepted that I had a rabbit, that I named Beauty. She disappeared 2 years after. My mom told me that she had decided to join her family. I didn't believe her but I never admitted it because I was afraid that she would be sad. Well, in short I was happy. Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend. Edward Cullen. The only boy I had promise myself not to fall for. But how could I not fall for him. I mean, he was smart, funny, extremely good looking, gorgeous, beautiful, very sexy… okay, maybe I was a little obsessed with that but it was my weakness. And his crooked smile, I couldn't resist him anything when he smiled at me like that. And even if at the first impression, he seemed to be arrogant, smug and all, when I had learnt to know him, I had found out that he was tender, compassionate, understanding and so sweet. And I had to admit that I liked it too when he was all confident, I found that really sexy. The rest of Sunday had passed rather quickly. Like we had thought, Alice came to asked us if we wanted to see a film and we accepted. No reason to attract attention on us by staying just together on Edward's room when we are supposed to almost not stand the other. It was going to be harder than I thought to act like I despised him. I wanted to kiss him all the time I saw his very kissable lips. And what I would give to just lock my hand on his bronze hair. Oh God! It was torture. Sunday's evening, when we had to return to the academy, which meant that I was going to spend the night all alone in my bed, without the comfort of Edward's arms, I was really depressed. He promised me that we would see each other the day after, but I was still going to miss him. It was scary to see how addicted to him I had become this week. He was like a drug. My own personal drug. I would never tell him that. He would freak out and think I was crazy. And I could not stand it if he rejected me.

So here I was, on my bed, alone, thinking about Edward and his kisses, or just his touch. If he only stroked my arm, I would shiver. How could he have so much control over me? I looked at my alarm: 9.46 PM. I decided to go to sleep, so that I could see Edward faster. He told me that he would come to take me to my classes. It was sweet. I went to sleep and dreamt about my hot boyfriend all night long. Unfortunately, the night was not long enough.

"Uhh…" I moaned, putting my pillow on my head to stop the BIP BIP BIP that was beginning to give me headache. I hated Monday's morning. It was the worst day of the week. Monday meant that there was still five days of school before the week ends. I finally put off the pillow of my face, not before I was beginning to suffocate, of course. I read the little red number that said that I had one hour before Edward arrived. I left my bed to go to the kitchen and found Alice, already dressed and ready to go. Or ready to torture me.

"Good morning Bella. You seem tired. Long night?" She asked me and I saw her eyes shone with malicious.

"Morning. If by long night you mean nightmares and alarm clock then yes, it was in fact a long night." I replied, yawning. At the mention of nightmares, she instantly became concerned. I had told everybody about my mother on Sunday after the movie. Everyone had been nice and really sorry for me.

"Nightmares? Oh Bella I'm sorry. Are they about your mother?" She asked me, worrying.

"No, not really. There were about giant alarm clock and big shopping's bag." I said, grimacing. She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a cup of coffee.

"Take that and stop whining. Shopping is good for your health." She said like it was something everybody knew. Of course for her it seemed logic. But Alice's logic was something really weird sometimes.

"Really? None of my doctors, and you know I know a lot of doctors, ever said that to me." I

"They must be bad doctors then." She answered and left the kitchen. I shook my head and drank the coffee. I winced at the taste: I never liked coffee, but it was the only thing that kept me awake when I was a zombie. When I was done with breakfast, I went to my room and saw the outfit Alice had settled on my bed. It was a white blouse with buttons on the upper half and had ruffles on the hem. There were blue skinny jeans too. The shoes that she had chosen were fine with me; there had small heels and were black, not too flashy** (see outfit on my profile)**. I dressed up quickly and looked at the clock. Still five minutes before Edward arrived. It's why I was surprised when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open the door and there stand in all his glory, my god of a boyfriend. He smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were not supposed to come before five minutes." I asked him a little confused.

"I thought my girlfriend would be happy to see me, but apparently I was wrong." He said, trying to sound hurt. I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss just as eagerly. I pulled away when I had to breathe.

"Are you convinced how happy I am now?" I asked him with a big smile, and a little out of breath. He chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe you should convince me more." He said suggestively, leaning down to kiss me again. I heard Alice high heels and pushed Edward.

"Ew! What do you think you are doing? I just washed my teeth, and I would prefer if you don't soil them." I said trying to sound disgusted. But I was such a less good actress than Edward. A really bad actress.

"Edward, what are you doing here, I thought that you were going to stop molesting my best friend." Alice intervened. I turned toward Edward to hide my face and bit my lip to stop the laughter that wanted desperately to escape. Edward looked at me and when he saw that I was at the verge of breaking, tugged on my arm toward the door.

"I need her help for some homework. Bye Alice!"

"Bye Alice!" I yelled while Edward dragged me out.

"Ow! Stop Edward, you practically torn out my arm. Are you crazy?" I said, rubbing my arm. He became guilty and took my arm gently.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I didn't mean to Bella." He said while stroking tenderly my arm. I immediately felt better and forget the pain in my arm.

"No it's fine. You just surprised me."

"I didn't want you to laugh when Alice was here. You're really bad at acting you know that, right?" He teased me and I threw him a dirty look. Even though I already knew how bad of an actress I was. I had never been good at lying.

"So, did you sleep well beautiful?" He asked me with a flirting smile. He already knew the answer of that. Maybe he needed me to stroke his ego a little.

"No, not really. I slept better that week end." I blushed when I admitted that. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I slept better with you in my arms, too." He took me in his arms and I hugged him back. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I could never grow tired of it.

"Come on, we should go before Evil pixie caught us in the act." I said pulling him to the direction of the classes. He looked at me amused.

"Evil pixie?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well do you have another name that would fit better?" He rested mute.

"That's what I thought."

"Wait! I have another question. Caught in the act?" He repeated my words suggestively and I realised how could have been take my words. I blushed and pushed his shoulder. He laughed and caught my wrist, pushing us in a corner until my back met the wall.

"You really have a one-track mind, don't you?" I told him and he silenced me with his lips. Too early for my liking he pulled back.

"Well, you can't really blame me when you do so many innuendos." I looked at him, shock wrote on my face.

"I do not!" He laughed again and leaned to kiss me. I kissed him back, I had missed him so much last night and this morning that I could not have enough of his kisses. He had a hand next to my head, on the wall and the other one on my waist, pulling me against him. Hm, he was so good at that. After a moment, I leaned away. He pouted and I pecked his lips.

"Stop pouting Cullen, as much as I would love to keep going we will be late in class." He nodded reluctantly and took my hand before I pushed my hand away. He looked at me confused and hurt.

"We are supposed to hate each other, remember?" I whispered to him. Recognition showed on his flawless face and he tried to keep his distance. We arrived to class and I looked at him, knowing that I could not kiss him goodbye. He smiled and blew me a kiss. One girl looked at us, and I rolled my eyes at him then said:

"I would say see you later but since I'll try not to, it would be lying." His jaw dropped and I knew that I had impressed him. Well, maybe I was not that bad. I entered the classes and sat in my seat. I heard the seat next to me being pulled and I knew that Edward was here.

"I thought you were going to avoid me?" He asked me with a sly smile. He was in his role. And even being a jerk, I had a really hard time resisting jumping him right here right now. I huffed and turned my head away. The teacher came and began his lesson. I was drawing circle on my page; I'd already study that lesson before moving to Forks. At a moment, a piece of paper was put on my desk.

_Bored, aren't you? And I thought you were a good student, I'm disappointed._

I rolled my eyes and answered.

_I had already study that lesson. What's your excuse?_

I put the paper on his desk and less that twenty second after it had returned.

_Well, I don't need an excuse Miss Swan. I __wrote all that I need. Look by yourself, beautiful. _

I turned to looked at him and saw his page: it was completed with all that the teacher said, word for word. I sighed. And another thing to add to the list of what Edward Cullen is good at.


End file.
